To Enjoy A Second Life
by Silver Prima
Summary: Optimus Prime sacrifice himself to restore Cybertron. And now he found himself waking up as a human in the world of Remnant where a Powerful sinister group planning to destroy the kingdoms and take over the world. He would do anything in is power to save this world. He did it before, he can do it again. He'll would also learn what it like to be human and to enjoy his second life.
1. Chapter I

**Hello! Silver here! Here's the first chapter **

**This story happens after Transformers Prime Beast Hunters:Predaking Rising and before the First season of RWBY.**

**There will be a lot of OC characters in this story and a lot of different types of Grimms that are not shown in RWBY**

**There will also be Cybertronian Artifacts/ Weapons/ Transcripts/ Vehicles in this story. If you have a request please tell me, I would be happy to comply, even if its from any transformers movies/series.**

**Optimus weapons are: **

**Star Saber**

**Gatling Gun from T.P.B.H**

**triple changer which is Engeron Blaster/ Double-edge Shortswords/ Gauntlets**

**#%& **

**&%! $#$ from T.A.O.E**

**Their will be Energon in Remnant, but rarely, that will also include Dark Energon AND Optimus will have Aura. Optimus will have half his strength of his cybertronian form but his I.Q. and speed will remain. **

**This will be a romance/ humor story but there will also be Bloody graphics/ Angst/ Horror scene.**

**Who inspired me to do this are:**

_SilverXScythe66 _**Author of **_RWBY: Prime Huntsman_

_Vector Convey _**Author of **_RWBY: The Cybertron Battles_

_RyuJudge6614 _**Author of **_Transformers RWBY: The Flames of Redemption_

_twilightnite13 _**Author of **_Transformers RWBY: The Light of Hope_

_KtyouVsWriting _**Author of **_Professor Shockwave **and ** The Bringer of Hope_

_Agent Erick_** Author of **_Transforming Remnant_

**You guys should read those.. there awesome stories. There my favorites.**

**(Ahem)**

**I don't own RWBY or Transformer Prime. The Belong to there respective owner. Enjoy.**

* * *

_ Chapter I: A new Beginning_

* * *

The night has come to it's end as Cybertron's sun takes it places of the two moons. Optimus Prime stands on the edge of the _Well Of AllSpark._

"In order to both protect the AllSpark and secure Unicron defeat, it was necessary for me to empty the vessel's context." Optimus says as he looks down to his fellow friends and comrades.

"Into where?" Bumblebee asked with a confused look on his face.

"The Matrix Of Leadership." Optimus answered as he looks down to his chest where the Matrix is being kept than back to his bots, he continued, "As such my spark can no longer be separated from the multitude of other within me."

WheelJack averted his optics away from Prime, remembering how Optimus merged the AllSpark with the Matrix in order to protect it from Unicron. Now understanding the consequence of doing it so.

Ratchet optics widen in shock of what Optimus is implying. "_Are you_ telling us that your are now... one with the AllSpark?" he ask in shock.

Arcee turn her gaze at Ratchet the back at Optimus. The expression on her face change from confusion to realization.

Smokescreen lightly laughs as he says "That what you say when someone... kicks the..." his expression grows sad when he comprehends the mean of the Optimus words.

Ultra Magnus ,who's laying on a berth resting from the damages he have receive by battling against the predacons, listens mournfully as he was about to lose his leader, his teacher, _his friend._

"Optimus," Pain was heard in Ratchet voice, "I didn't return to save a life only to loose the one I care most about." Ratchet says with a mournful expression.

Bulkhead place his servo on red Mech shoulders, comforting him. "Ratchet restored planets, he'll find a way to save you." he said.

"We can turn to Vector Sigma just like we did before!" Arcee quickly suggested, not wanting to lose their leader.

"Because the Matrix must now be relinquished, the AllSpark... it cannot be restored or passed by to another." Optimus turn away for a moment and spoke softly, "but while this may be very well mark the end of the age of Primes, leadership can be earned with or without the Matrix." he turn back and eyeing each of his bots, "And in my view you each acted as a Prime." Optimus explains.

"Well-" Knockout sheepishly look down with both his arm wrap around his back, "I've never really had the best role models." he says has he looks up at him.

Optimus turn and face the well. "As even Megatron has demonstrated on thus day, every sentient being posses the capacity for change." he says as he activated his jet pack. Optimus pause then turn back and gave them one last look and said, "I ask only this of you fellow Autobots; keep fighting the noblest of fights."

"You can count on us to keep the peace." Bee say confidently, but gave him a sad smile.

A warm smile emerges from his face as he looks down to his Autobots before facing the Well Of Allspark, '_It is time,_' he thought, slightly bending through his knees while his jet pack hum with energon before blasting towards the sky with a big **Boom! **

He took flight in the air then turn downward to the center of the well. It took him a few minutes to find the planet's core as he put up more speed. Optimus open up his chest which reveals the Matrix as it grows bright blue by the minute.

_"Above all, do not lament my absence, for in my spark, I know that this is not the end, but merely a new beginning. Simply put, another transformation."_ Optimus say through his comlink before he enters the core, intense heat surrounded him as his body evaporates in blue flames. He close his optic and embracing the light that being shown in the core.

* * *

'_It is done... Cybertron is now restored.' _Optimus thought. After millions years of fighting against the decepticons, fight for survival day after day... night after night... and now its all finally over. He remember what it's like, its not something you forget. Theirs a lot of things he couldn't forget. Things he regret to do. Things he wish he could to fix or to amend.

...But now after all these years, he can finally rest in peace.

...

...

… '_Something is wrong.'_ Optimus thought to himself, knowing that he should think anymore, much less feel like moving his back from discomfort... wait... he can move? Optimus immediately open his optics but regretting to do it due to the fact that sun light blinding him.

"Urgh" Optimus mumbled has he slowly sat up and rub his sore optics with his... hands?

"W-What" his skin... its feels soft and squishy... something has gone terribly wrong. Slowly opening his optics, his vision was little blurry but was able to see clearly. And what he saw shock him. He has human hands... he has human hands!

Optimus looked around his surrounding and found out he was in a middle of a forest. There's a small pond ahead, that where he'll go to take a look at his refection. He got up standing on his both legs, only to fall on his knees, his legs turn out wobbly.

"Urrr, this isn't getting nowhere." he mumbled to himself, only to find himself flinching of the sound of his voice, he sound a lot... younger and husky, it was no longer deep and authoritative.

Not wanting to wait any longer he took one more stand, he slowly walk toward to pond. He stands on the edge of the pond as he looks on his reflection, while it may not be clear enough to see his exact image, he can make out the most of it.

On his reflection was no longer a cybertronian, but a human. His torso was covered with a red armor along with his shoulders red plates together with his red chest plate. He no longer carried his windshield in his chest but a black metal plates, Underneath his armor is a silver t-shirt. He wore silver pants with a black leather belt, and black boots. He wore a helmet similar to the one he wore when he was a cybertronian. On his back was a red metal backpack together with the Star Saber.

Optimus pull off his helmet to reveal his face. His hair is silver with blue highlight from the top of his hair to the end of the tips. His eyes is same color as before. The color of his face is tan. Judging his new look he should be at least 16 or 17 years old, his height 5'11.

Optimus stood their in what felt like hours, staring at his reflection...

...

...

"...GAHHHH!" He uncharacteristicly shout-out in shock and disbelieved, quickly backing away from the pond, he fell on his back for tripping over his own foot.  
He sat up while he gawked at the pond, still in shock, he could feel himself beating rapidly in his chest.

* * *

**Ten klicks later = Ten minutes later**

* * *

Optimus leaned against a tree, calming himself after this shocking discovering. Thinking of what he has done wrong that brought him into this state. He wasn't sure if he should be grateful that he is somehow alive, even if his body has been... transmuted.

"Why am I brought back here?" He asked, not being bothered by his new voice, it did, however, add some new questionable topic of his new body. But those can wait for later, for now...he wants to know why he alive. He should have been dead after entering to the core of Cybertron. It doesn't make much sense. Again, he was not sure if he should be grateful that he's somewhat alive. Part of him felt... pain that he was not one with the Allspark.

After millions of years, fighting to survive and to save his home, this is what he gets? He wasn't the one to greed but... he wanted peace... for so long he wanted peace. He as seen the horrors of war, the brutal of battles. It all becomes a sick nature for him,he could walk without gagging, flinching, or being disturbed over the dead bodies scattered across the road, bodies that been stabbed or been ripped apart, the organ inside out, covered in a pooled of their own blood. A gruesome sight that is. One wish he no longer want to see even if it doesn't bothered him. And his wish might come true.

The war is over, there will be no more death to this world, he did what must be done, he fulfilled an oath that was a burden to him. He restored his home, that cost him his own life, yet he doesn't regret it. If he was rewarded for his deed, the only thing he wants...

… is peace.

He felt something running down his cheeks, he touched it, and it felt wet. He let out air through his mouth and looked over his back and took out the Star Saber, and stared at it, "I wonder," he grasps the sword with both hands and raised the sword in the air. He was brought back here on Earth for a purpose, but he doesn't know what that purpose is. If he could somehow contact the Primes with this sword, then he might get the answers he needs.

Optimus stared intensely at the sword, trying to find a connection, but found nothing...  
"Hmm," Optimus hummed in confusion, deciding to try again, all his focus was at the sword, trying to find a mystical power to connect himself with... but found nothing.

"It didn't work," he muttered disappointedly, "Without the power of the Matrix, my attempt is all but futile."

"And I doubt that I have that within me anymore," he added as he looked down to his chest. He finds it physically impossible to have the Matrix in him with this form and to add up the impossibilities, not only will the Matrix connect to his body physically, but it also connects to his very spark! Which is impractical to have in a human.

But even in human, he felt something within him, he felt the Matrix, but it was faint. Very Faint... Which add up some more questions.

He sighs, shaking his head as he gently settles the six feet sword down to his side. "I doubt this is the Primes doing, and certainly not without a purpose."

Looking over his shoulders, he took out whatever was attached in his back "What is this?" he asked himself as he stares at his metal red-blue backpack clicked a button that was hidden from sight, and that backpack begins to shift..

"My mini-gun? Optimus asked in confusion. He grab the handle of the gun a lift it up, it was the exactly the same gun except... smaller. Theirs a small button on the side of the handle. _Click..._ A small hologram appear and the words is written in cybertronian language.

"Energon levels: 100%" Optimus read out loud, he was quite surprised that he has other weapons with him. Which made him wonder if his jetpack is with him. He settled the mini-gun down and stood up on his feet. Hoping to activate his jetpack. Even if he is human, he must have some sort of connection with is armor which should be activated immediately once he calls it through his mind.

He waited...

and waited...

and waited...

and got nothing.

"Perhaps I'm doing it wrong," he said uncertainly, he doubts he would have to do it manually, his armor is new and jetpack would activate itself once its needed.

"I'll figure it out some other time," he said, staring at the forest, forgetting how beautiful it was on earth. He listens to the sounds of nature that being heard around him. The sound of the wind blowing against the trees, the sound of the birds chirping and singing as they flew one tree to another, the sound of chipmunks and squirrels as they crack nuts and jumping to one tree to another. Taking a deep breath of the fresh air around him then exhale it. It felt...so Peaceful. He feels...so relaxed. He missed this feeling, and he hope he would never lose it.

Believing that his time is being wasted, he gathered his belonging and placed them on his back. He stood tall, his armor glints brightly by the sun as Optimus gazing into the distance with a determined expression, "I was brought back to this world for a reason, I want to know why."

His eyes closed then open as he took off running at impossible speed as a shockwave erupts from behind. Which greatly surprise him, not noticing the tree that coming-

_CRASH!_

_"_...ow," he mumble against the tree, he pull himself off as he rub his sore face, "That was unexpected,"

_Crunch~ _He blinked, "What was that?"

_Crack~ _He looked around.

_CCCruuunnn-**THUD! **_

_**"...**_Opps" He stared at the tree he bodyslamed, which is now in the ground.

* * *

**Okay...that wasn't so bad. SO Optimus is in the middle of the forest with a mini-gun and the star saber. I don't know which forest he should be in yet. So any of you have an ideas... please tell. And Optimus does say opps… in the movie, incase your wondering.**

**I decided that Optimus hair should be silver.** **The reason why is because... I think it cool, the other reason why is because** in SilverXScythe66 **story Optimus hair is black with a hint of blue. In **_vecter convoy_** story Optimus has blue hair. I, in the other hand, decide to make it silver because I'm always curious what's under Optimus Helmet, his face is silver... well metallic silver while his helmet is blue. Maybe, just maybe, his whole head is silver. I could be wrong, which I might not, but I think Optimus silver hair would match fine with his blue helmet. If you all write a story about Optimus prime, humanized, the color of his hair is interesting part, theirs many color to choose from. I might give you a few colors that you would like.**

**The other chapter is coming soon, so if any of you need me... I'll be reading **The Nobody of Remnant** illustrated by **RoxaShadow . **Alright! Here it goes! Chapter 29: The Breach...**

**oh! leave a review!**


	2. Chapter II

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

_Chapter II: The Encounter_

* * *

It's been an breem or so since Optimus was walking around the forest, not wanting to run after his little incident. Which beg a question or two. How? How was it possible for him to do that? No human has the power to run in such speed. It's Impossible! Unless you would consider being 'superhuman', but those are just Sci-fiction.

A small part of his is telling that he may still be cybertronian, which made him think he maybe is considering how he body slams into a tree with no major damage. Which again, is impossible! The human body is fragile compared to cybertronian, it like glass verse a hammer... Okay, maybe not the best point but still! He should have a huge concussion or a crack skull, and yet he doesn't. Maybe he is a cybertronian or in other words... techno-organic. But he can't be sure, he needs a test to see if its true though, but that can wait.

Optimus top priority is... to get out of this forest, which is easier said than done.

All he could see are trees, and trees, and... more trees. Some of theses tree looks quite familiar to him, like one that caught his eyes. A palm tree; a common tree that is restricted to tropical and subtropical climate, such as Nevada.

But something feels old about this forest, it feels different.

The air is different.

… Almost salty.

It was strange to him as he looks at the rocky mountain ahead of him, he needs to get to higher ground to see where he is... or better yet... find his old base that had been destroyed by the Nemesis. Locate the base, and that will lead him to Jasper, which he can get help from his human allies. But he found it quite difficult, he doesn't remember this part of the forest.

_'Have I... taken the wrong turn,'_ Optimus paused in thought as he looks at his surroundings with a puzzled expression before shaking off the thought,_ 'If I am then I must continue the path I've taken and to see if it's the correct route towards Jasper,'_ He continued to walk forward, unaware black misty blurs following him.

_'I wonder what's the reason I'm back on earth? Could it be that there might be a new threat here? If there are... I doubt I could do much with this body even if I was able to run in a degree that no human can,'_ he thought to himself, unaware of how close the wolves are getting. _'No matter, whatever the reason is, I must be prepared... I must get stronger even if I am human. No matter the cost!'_

He came to a halt as his battle instinct took over him as he rolls over to dodge an incoming attack. He silently curses to himself for being so careless as he heard angry growls and barking sound. Optimus looks up at his attacker only to find a group of wolves. Black wolves. 50 at least.

Two wolves came rushing at him, one performs a series of claw attacks while the other leaps toward him. Optimus dodge each of the attacks at ease as he quickly grabbed the incoming wolf that leaped at him and tosses it to his attacker. The two wolves quickly got up and aggressively growled at him.

Not wanting to fight, Optimus slowly back away with his arms up, trying to distance himself from the pack. Not wanting to harm the creatures.

Ever since Optimus stayed on earth, he made a vow that no Autobots will ever harm or kill any being on earth. Whether the human holds the capacity to kill his kind such as MECH, he did his best not to harm them, that also include the animals. And since he and his team traveled all over the world, whether on a mission or not, they always encounter the deadliest creature knows to man. They know where their boundaries lie thus respecting their territory whenever threatened, the first time someone oversteps the line was Bulkhead. Optimus chuckled a bit of that memory, don't mess with the rhinos or you get the horns. That was actually Cliffjumper who made up that line, and it stick with him.

Optimus frowns of the memories of Cliffjumper as he lowers his eye before raising them up for forgetting the position he is in, he tries to slowly distance himself away from the pack only to find out that the pack had surrounded him. The wolves slowly stalking him like a cat catching its prey as the let out an aggressively growl and barks. One wolf began to howl as the rest beginning to follow.

_'These wolves... they don't look natural.'_ Optimus thought to himself, noticing that a few wolves were twice as large than normal, he also notices that most of them have a bone-like spine across its body; its arms, back, and knees. And their yellow eyes seem to glow red as it leaves a visible trail of red light as they move.

_'They aren't natural... I've never seen wolves like these before. And I feel something dark... some dark power around them as if they meant to destroy me. It felt somewhat... familiar. Uh oh'_

Several of the wolves began to lunge at him.

* * *

**Author note: I want to pause for a sec. What a good fight without a little music huh?**  
**Play Transformers Devastation Soundtrack- Constructicon Theme Extended!**

* * *

Optimus quickly debated whether he should kill them or not. The wolves are coming fast as some leaped or lunged at him from the front and behind.

One wolf leaped at him with its paws reached out towards him, Optimus caught it, turning around, and throwed the wolf a good feet away from him. Optimus quickly roll away from another attack, grabbing a near by wolf by the chest, host it in the air and toss it to his attacker, causing the two tumbled to the ground.

Optimus jumped back to avoid a slash by the claw from another wolf, bringing his up his arm to deflect another attack. _'I must find away to escape,' _He blocked another attack from a Wolf.

Optimus is clearly outnumber, these wolves are everywhere, all around him that he has no chance to escape. By the looks of it, these wolves looks like they want nothing else but to kill him, they have an extremely aggressive behavior that they kept attack him. He has to run, not because he's outnumber, he face battles were the odds are terribly against him, but that doesn't stop him from fighting, he would only flee in its absolutely necessary.

Optimus needs a opening to escape, but he was caught off-guard when he was tackled to the ground, the wolf on top of him strike Optimus face with its claws, Optimus immediately closed his mouthplate that barely block the hit, sparks was sent flying once the sharp claws scratched Optimus mouthplate.

Optimus lift his legs above the wolf head, wrapped them around it, and launched it away from him. "That's enough!"

Going for the kill Optimus quickly reach his Gatling gun behind his back and begin to fire at them, killing 10. The Energon laser pierces through the wolves as they slump against the ground, the bodies engulfed into white flames then disappeared in a trail of light sparkles.

Optimus eyes widen of what he witnessed,_ 'That's... strange.' _he thought to himself as he flung his Gatling gun from his back, hitting the wolves that leap at him.

Three wolves charges at his side delivering a series of vicious attacks, Optimus dodges each of the attacks at ease as he fired his gun at them, killing them.

Optimus was tackled to the ground by a large wolf that has a bone-like armor in its head and body. The large wolf lunged its mouth at Optimus head, biting him to kill. Only for the teeth to scattered in pieces as it made contact into Optimus helmet. Optimus quickly grabbed the wolf by the neck as he-

_**Rrrriiipppeee!**_

He gasped as he stared at a lifeless head... he holds in his hands, in which he stole from the body. "D-did I just-" He instantly toss the head away and kicked the headless body off of him once it burst into white flames. Checking himself to see if he have any burn flesh in his hands, to which his surprise, he doesn't have.

'_That was terrifying... if not amazing,' _Optimus grabbed the Star Saber and rubbed his neck uneasily, _'And it was careless of me for not focusing, I better be more careful next time.'_ he thought to himself, he watches as several of the wolves charge at him.

_'These wolves are vicious and want nothing but to consume me... and they will show no mercy-'_ Optimus took his battle stance, his face shows no emotion. _' well- neither will I.'_

Instead of waiting for the wolves to attack him, he charges at them with the Star Saber in his hand.

_***Slash* *Slash* *Slash* *Slash* *Slash-slash* *Slash* *Slash-slash-slash* *Slash* *Slash* *Slash* *Slash* *Slash* *Slash* *Slash* *Slash* *Slash***_

Optimus delivered a series of slash to each wolf that comes closest to him, he either decapitating them or cutting off their limbs.  
A wolf leaps at him from behind, but Optimus stabs its head at ease. Two wolves attack from his left and right side, Optimus quickly grabs the head of the wolf from the left and slam it to the ground, destroying it while he did a high reverse roundhouse kick to his right, sending the wolf flying 20 feet away.

The wolves saw this and aggressively growls at him and charges. Optimus stood his ground as he stabs the incoming wolf in the chest, three wolves send a series of claws attack as Optimus easily dodge each of their attacks.

_***Slash!***_

Optimus did a single swing with his sword, decapitating three wolves. A wolf charge at him a did a single claw attack, Optimus caught it and twisted it arm, push down, and knee the wolf on the face with so much force, killing it.

Two more wolves charge at him, one leap in front attempting to bite Optimus face as the other send single claw attack. Optimus did a vertical swing at one wolf, slicing it in halves, and grab the claw of the other wolf and yanked its arm off. The wolf growls in pain only to remain silent as Optimus did a killing blow.

Five wolves leap at him only to be decapitated with one blow. 13 wolves were left as one large wolf charge at him. Optimus narrowed his eyes as he runs toward the large wolf. The wolf growls at him and prepares to attack him, but Optimus simply jump at the face of the wolf and using it like a launching pad to send him in the air, sending the wolf face buried in the ground. Optimus jumped high in the air toward the ten wolves who was staring at him.

_***Slash!***_

He slays them all with one blow. Optimus watch as the wolves slump against the ground, engulfed into white flame then the body disappears in light.

_'I wonder if these wolves are the threat? Maybe this is the reason why I'm here. To protect earth from these... beasts. But why am I human?' _Optimus wonder to himself, _'And why are these wolves engulf in li-'** GGRRRROOOWWLLL**_

Optimus broke down his thought as he heard that sound. The large wolf, who's Optimus jumped at, charged at him and delivered a single strike into Optimus head, but Optimus lean back and performed a backflip kick into the wolf's chin, sending it in the air. Optimus jumped in the air, grabbed the wolf and toss it back into the ground, killing it and submerge in light, leaving a large crater in the ground.

Optimus let out a sigh of relief and prepare to leave. _"Now where did I drop my-oh there it is. **GGGrrrrooowlll- HHHooowwwlll**_

Optimus sigh tiredly as he watches another pack running towards him, which is a lot larger than before. 85 wolves at least. Time he wishes he had his Jetpack, then he can easily escape.

Optimus took his battle stances but was put to a halt as he thought of something. He stared at the Star Saber with keen interest.

_'I pray this works,'_

Optimus heard the sound of footsteps, knowing that the pack is getting closer. But all of Optimus focus was on his sword. He closes his eyes and focusing on the sword's power. '_Please,'_ And then he felt it, something that grasps his hands with power_. _Opening his eyes to see the whole sword vibrating in a blue aura. His eyes widen. '_it works.'_

The wolves came to a halt as they stared at Optimus sword.

Optimus grasp his sword with both hands as he charges towards the pack. _**RRRaaawwwhhh!** _he let out his battle cry as he swung his sword horizontally, sending an extremely large energy wave's, exterminating the pack and everything with it.

* * *

**Stop Playing: Transformers Devastation Soundtrack- Constructicon Theme Extended!**

* * *

Optimus stood there in shocked and surprised. _'The power of the Star Saber... it felt the same when I used it before.'_ Optimus thought to himself as he stared at the sword with amazement, despite the size of the sword the power it gives is the same.

He sweat dropped when he looks at the destruction he had caused, not only did he destroyed the pack of wolves but the natural landscape as well, now it's like... how do humans describe it? Ah, Hell broke loose... I think?

_' I think its best if I don't use the Star Saber powers anymore... perhaps in an emergency but for now... seeing how powerful the sword is... I'm just glad that I'm the only one to wield it.'_ Optimus stealth the sword on his back, thankful that he's the only wielder. The Star Saber was among the most powerful relics known that it can only be wielded by the hand of a Prime. Imagine such power being held into the wrong hands...** imagine the destructions it can cause... millions can be annihilated_... Destructions and deaths everywhere..._**

_"No!"_ Optimus shakes his head rapidly of such thoughts, he felt what humans call 'shivers down your spine', and it felt... weird.

Optimus pick up his Gatling gun and place it on his back as it transforms into his backpack. But he still kept the sword of Prima in his hands, "Why couldn't I call for its power before? Does that mean... that the power of the Matrix still flows in my veins? " he asks, shaking his head, "Irrelevant if I could or could not, I might as well contact the Primes and asked for answers since the sword is now... energized." He closed his eyes once the sword vibrated in blue, feeling the power flowing to him, it felt warm and comforting, and then he saw white. He opens his eyes and finds himself standing in a bright blue light of an endless void. He looked around and find it all familiar.

"_**Op-**_"

He turned to where the voice is being called.

"._**p-...… Op-**_"

"That voice," Optimus muttered softly, "Could it be?" He walked to where the voice his coming from as he found a bright blue light ahead.

"_**Op...….. Pr.."**_

"Alpha Tron," he called out as he got closer to-

_**SSSSSSCCCCCCRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCHHHHHH!**_

"AAAAHHH," Optimus cried in pain as white flashes blinks in his eyes.

He fell on his knees and found himself back on earth, the Star Saber laying on the ground in front of him. He pulls off his helmet and gripped his head from the intense pain he received.

"What-what was that?" he said between breath, sweat roll down his face as he felt like his energy as been drain, "I think... I should rest a bit," he felt the need for something cold to run down his throat, he smacks his lips as he got up and pick the Star Saber, and walk towards where shades were presented.

* * *

It has been a few _klicks_... or minutes now has Optimus sat against a tree that provided shade for him, the Star Saber rested in his lap. Confuse of what recently happened.

He somehow entered an endless void, hearing voices, and been... breakdown from a screech. A loud one.

Optimus sigh as he brushes his silver hair on the back of his head against the tree, and frown, "I believe... I might have the answer to my problem," he sighs again, "And I hope it's not the case." He looks up to the sky and sees the sun, it won't be long till the sunset down... correction...its sunrise.

"Now...to find a way out of here." He got up and stealth the blade in his back.  
He notices that on the other side of the forest is a desert and decided to go there. He stop in thought, remembering how he pulled the head of the black wolf of from its body. He looked back to the tree and decide to put his thought to action.

He took his battle stance, eyes on the tree, rearing his arm back as his hands clench to a fist. Taking a deep breath and shot his fist forward creating a small shockwave.

"Ah!" He retracts his hand back and massages it, trying to ease the pain, "Alright, maybe I'm not-" his face went blank as he looked back at the tree, "Never mind."

He begin to walk away leaving the tree in the ground a few feet away from its previous spot, smoke rises from the fist-shape hole in a tree could be seen.

It just proved it... Optimus Prime is no regular human, he's a techno-organic.

* * *

It took him a few klicks to get out of the forest and find himself at the entrance of the desert.

"I'm not sure this is the right way towards civilizations," He said as he looks toward the desert ahead, all he could see are several trees, bushes, large rocks with blood, cactus- "BLOOD!"

Optimus run towards the rocks as fast as he can. Which isn't hard considering how fast he can go.

He knelt down to examine the blood that's been scattered around._ 'It's warm but I can't tell if its either human blood or not.'_ Optimus thought as he wiped the blood off his hands, he also found large claw marks on the rocks and paw prints on the sand.

Optimus eyes narrowed, _'What kind of animal cause this, this isn't natural, the largest paws I know are bears, but the paws of a bear are nothing compare to this.'_ he thought to himself, _'I hope it isn't one of those... black wolves,'_ a white cloud form on top of his head creating an image of a chibi Giant Black Wolf looking down at a regular size chibi wolf before accidentally stomping it with its legs. The cloud pop as Optimus shakes his heads. _'I pray not... I must find out what has done this.' _He stood up and prepare to follow the tracks but stop when he heard some crunching sound.

_***Crunch* *munch* *rrrriiiipppeeee* *Crunch* *Crunch***_

Optimus traced down that sound as he looked over the large rock. And what he saw made his freeze from his tracks.

On the side of the forest which where he came from was a beast, a very large beast, the whole body was black like the wolfs he fought earlier, it had white long fur on the back of its four legs, it has long bone-like spikes on the beast back and buttocks, the face of the beast resembles the face of a saber-tooth cat, the tail of the beast as a cobra face snake. The face has a bone-like armor and the eyes are yellow that glow red. The height from head to toe is at least 26 feet, higher if counts the spikes on its back.

* * *

**_This Grimm is called Byakko Khan (Sabertooth Chimera). There's a picture, just search sabertooth Grimm RWBY and click image. Or go to my profile, click the web below Grimm Pic's. Just where its written Byakko Khan. If that doesn't work... sorry, I'll see if I can fix it._**  
**_Also play: Octopath Traveler OST - Decisive Battle II Extended_**

* * *

Optimus was in shock, he didn't move. Not one bit. The pupils in his eyes shrunk in a size of a pea. Optimus is not a afraid, but the sight is...shockingly, unbelievably, horrifying.

He watches as the beast took a bite of the bloody human body, eating the body whole, at the side is a half eaten horse covered in a pool of blood.

**_*Crunch* Crunch* *Crunch*_**

Rage began to build as Optimus fists tighten as his red bracers on his wrist transform into Gauntlet that covers his hands. He looks down to his arms then back to the giant beast. His body is vibrating in rage as he gave a dark and a terrifying glare at the monster while his is eyes sparked blue with electric surge and flames.

_**RRRAAAWWWHHH!**_ Optimus roar out in rage as he run towards the beast with incredible speed.

The beast jerks its head once it detected roar and rage, only to meet a fist as it made contact its face. **_*Crack!*_** Optimus punch made a huge crack on the beast face armor and a shockwave which pushed the creature backward and crashing against the trees. The beast hiss in pain as it scratches its face with its paws.

Optimus looks down and made his right gauntlet pull out a blade, the design is similar to his original form. He jumped in the air and stabbed beast face. _**RRROOOAAARRR-**_ The beast roared in pain as is shakes its head trying to shake off the blade. Optimus pull out another blade from his left gauntlet and delivered a series of strikes on the head.

_***Slash* *Slash* *Slash* *Slash* *Slash* *Slash* *Slash* *Slash* *Slash* *Slash* *Slash***_

**_RRROOOAAARRR-_** the beast cried in pain, Optimus prepare to stab the head again with his left blade but had to block an incoming attack from the tail, Optimus eyes widen then narrowed as is left blade being caught in the mouth of a cobra snake, which is the tail of the beast. _**HIIIISSSS-**_ the cobra yank Optimus off the beast head, and toss him in the air.

Optimus landed on his feet and quickly run towards the beast, the beast saw him and aggressively roared as it charges at him. As the beast was getting close and deliver a single swing with its powerful claw, Optimus dodge it and slide underneath the beast, striking the belly with his left blade. The beast cried in pain as Optimus jumped on its back and grabbed the cobra face-like tail.

He slams the cobra face-like tail on the beast back and stabbed it, the blade went through the cobra face and into the back.  
_**RRROOOAAARRR-HIIIISSSS**_ Both heads of the beast cried in pain as Optimus left gauntlet's transformed into an Energon blaster, same design as his original form, and fired the cobra's head, practically destroying it.

_**RRROOOAAARRR**_ the beast roared in agony, not only did Optimus Energon blaster destroyed the cobra face-like tail but pierced through the beast back.

Optimus jumped off the beast back and into the air, he calls off his weapons and pulls out the Star Saber, the sword glow blue as he was sent down towards the beast.

_***Slash***_

Optimus landed back on his feet as he stealth the sword on his back. He turns to face the beast, the beast just stood there, not moving at all.

...

...

...

The head slide of its body and rolled towards Optimus, the body slump against the ground and white flames engulfed its body. Optimus place his foot on top of the head that rolled toward him, he glared at it and asked, " How many innocent lives have you taken away?" The eyes glow dim and white flames engulf it, surprisingly not burn Optimus foot. "May they rest peacefully knowing that your no longer are a threat to others." he said as the head disappeared while his eyes returned to it's original state.

*Snap*

Optimus transformed both his bracers into Energon Blasters and aim to where that *Snap* was coming from. His eyes narrowed as he begin to walk forward.

_'There's more!? How many are there?'_ Optimus took his battle stance and prepare to fire.

"Wait! Don't shoot!" a shrilled voiced cried out into the forest, a figure appeared into the sunlight allowing Optimus to see who or what it is. His eyes widen.

"... well, can you aim your gun somewhere else? It's kinda rude to point a gun at a person, ya know." Said the human being... or he thinks he's a human being.

The man has a... scruffy appearances. He wore a brown leather vest and underneath it is a white long sleeves shirt. He also wore brown jeans and old leather boots. Around his waist are a western brown gun belt and a holster carrying a revolver. On his head he wore a yellow worn out Round Top Cowboy Hat, his skin is tanned and had brown hair and light brown eyes. He had an uneven shaved beard in his chin. He's about six feet tall and... this man kind of reminded him one of those old western cowboy television shows he used to watch back on base.

But one of the most noticeable things is the pair of horns on the man forehead.

"!" Optimus stared at the horns like if the man grew a second head. _'What in the name of Primus is this! Humans don't have Horns! What on Earth is go-'_

"Can ya please aim your gun somewhere else?" The man asks in annoyance.

Optimus notice he was still aiming his gun at him, he panicked and quickly call off his weapons. "My apologize sir! I bring no ill-intention to harm you, I merely thought you were one of those... canine beast that threaten me. Please forgive me for my most stupid mistake." Optimus said as he bows his head down in shame and open his mouthplate.

The man stared at Optimus in surprise, he did not suspect that kind of apology, he lightly laughs and said, "Haha! Now no need to bow your head to apologize, sonny."

Optimus let out a sigh of relief, being extremely happy that the man accepts his apology from that stunt he pulls off. He reached on his helmet a took it off, exposing his face as his hair brushed against the wind, he gave the man a small but warm smile.

"Thank you, sir."

The man made a hacking sound as if the air been knocked out of him, he stared at Optimus in great shock.

_" Oh no, did I do something to offend him?"_ Optimus asked to himself, he looked at the man with concern before it hit him. His guns and his giant sword... Teenagers don't wield weapon like those, they don't carry them at all! And he just pointed his cybertronian guns at him! He grimace , _'Well, it's too late to hide now,' _he sigh, _'at least he have not seen me destroy the- at least I destroyed the beast before he came.'_

He stared at the flabbergast horned man, "Um... are you alright sir?"

The man broke off with his thoughts and shakes his head, Optimus tilt his head in confusion of the man's unusual behavior.

"Err.. ya, I'm fine." The man rubbed his neck embarrassedly for staring at Optimus far too long. There was an awkward silence after that.

...

...

...

The man coughed, Optimus stared at him, the man decided to break the silence. "Soo, what's ya name, young-un," he asked.

Optimus Blinked, "I'm sorry... what?"

The man raised his Brow, "I said 'what's ya name'"

While Optimus doesn't show it, he looks at the man in disbelief, '_That was... not what I expected,' _he didn't bother to ask about his weapon... not to mention... his armor. Shocking.

"...Well?"

Optimus snapped out of his thoughts but then hesitated, unsure if he should revealed his name or not. _"Should I... give him my name?"_

"...Optimus... Optimus Prime," he answered loud and clear, there was a hint of hesitation in his voice, after debating on whether he should give his name or not, he decided to give the truth, although he hopes the man doesn't ask any question about his name or his weapon and armor. Which is strange he didn't question first.

"Oh, oh..._Oh_." The man slapped himself on his face as realization struck him. "Sorry, it's just... for a second I thought you were a Schnee."

Optimus blinked, "A Schnee?" he questioned before sighing, _'I am at least grateful he doesn't react strangely to my name, not to mention my weapons.'_

"Ya, there... neither mind." the man gives him a stern expression which surprised Optimus. "Golly Bill, what do ya think you're doing yonder around here? Don't you know its dangerous to be out here, and the fact yar alone out here? What in tarnation are you doin' out here?" he asked suspiciously with a raised eyebrows.

Optimus sweat dropped, trying to find out what to say without revealed anything important. He begins to realize the words the nameless Man has spoken, _its dangerous to be out her__e._ Does that mean he is aware of the danger of being here?... does he know these beasts?... he had a feeling that he's no longer in Jasper Nevada.

Optimus stared at the man who's expecting an answer, "And may I ask,_ what are you doing out here_?" he said with a serious expression, he needs to play this game right if he wants to get the answers without exposing too much of himself.

The man seems to be taken back by the question but simply shrug it off, saying, "I'm looking for a kid,"

"You're... what!?" Optimus uncharacteristic shout, completely taken back of the man blunt response.

"I'm looking for a kid in which by the way, ya haven't seen him have ya?" the man look at him hopefully, "The kid is about... well, your age and has...umm... light orange hair with light brown eyes and foxy ears."

Optimus panicked, the man is looking for a boy... out here... where these... whatever there called... beast are around... he must find him immediately before the beast gets- And then it hit him, _'It- ti can't be!'_ That giant Felidae beast took a bite of a body together with a horse,_ 'It can't be him... is he the man son? What am I going to do?' _He hoped the man doesn't see the-

"Wait, whatz that of there," the man asked looking over Optimus shoulders

"Wait!" Optimus tried to stop him but fails as the man run towards the battlefield Optimus and the beast created, but more specifically, the body. Optimus turn back to the forest and prepare to run but pause before doing so, "I-I can't leave him here," he looked back. If the man finds out that he killed a giant cat with a tail-looking cobra... things will be really out of hands. But if he leaves him here... who knows what might be out there to catch him. The man is armed... but he doubt it could do much.

Optimus sigh before running toward the man. He lost a boy, he will not lose another human being.

As Optimus quickly catch up, he found the man kneeling beside a half-eaten horse corpse. Optimus was quite disturbed by the organ of the horse that spilled. He suspects the man would also be disturb but turn out wrong when the man was staring at the rifle that seems to have a crest on its stock.

'_He's probably checking to see it belong to his son,' _Optimus thought with sorrowful and rage, he stared at the man with sympathy. Opening his mouth to speak to him, but the man spoke first.

"It's him alright," the man said sadly, "Gherha would not be happy, oh boy...neither will Kali."

Optimus blinked... and blinked again, "Pardon," he spoke softly, wasn't sure if he had heard it right.

"Damn those beasts!" Horned Man said, "She will be so heart-broken."

_'The boy... isn't his son?' _Optimus mentally questioned, he sweat-drop when the man started to look around the destruction he and the Black creature as caused. The man looked back at him then the field.

_'Uh oh,'_ the man stared at him top to bottom

"Well, at least you killed that no good Grimm," he said with a smirk, making Optimus sputtered in shock.

"I-I sorry but I-"

"Now no need to get all worked up," the man interrupted while picking up the rifle and grab Optimus arm, pulling him towards the forest, "Now we better git going."

"W-wait! Where are we going." Optimus asked, trying to regain his footing to prevent a fall face-plant.

"What do ya mean where?" the man rhetorically asked before answering, "Thee only place that has civilization! Kuo Kuana! Now come on."

"W-wait!"

* * *

**HAHA! That was good. whoo! that took me awhile.**

**I need to work on writing a good fight huh? Anywho, Have you notice that Optimus easily how killed the Grimm with a single strike. **

**On the episodes some hunters took a while to kill them, even Ironwood had to do a few moves to kill an Alpha Beowolves.**

**But Optimus just grabbed the Alpha Beowolve by the neck and ripe it out. It just proves Optimus is Superior! And no... Optimus did not use all his strength to take down that tree...**

**Anyway, the Grimms Optimus killed are:**  
**Beowolves**  
**Alpha Beowolves**  
**Byakko Khan**

**And another thing. I never like RWBY music... Sorry. I will use there music every once in a while. but theirs a lot of awesome music **

**I'm going to use like...**  
**Transformer devastation**  
**Transformer Fall of Cybertron**  
**Aldnoah Zero**  
**Nier Automata... and a bunch of others.**

**Hey if you know any awesome music, either it's from movies, games, anime series... please tell me. Haha, the man confuse Optimus for a Schnee!**

**And the man should look familiar to you all. Here's a hint: he came from one of the longest western television series...ever**  
**next chapter coming soon.**

**Please leave a review**


	3. Chapter III

**I'm Baaaack! ;-) Haha! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter III: No longer in Earth, but in Remnant_

* * *

Somewhere on Remnant in a barren wasteland with dreadful rocky terrain and enormous purple crystal spikes could be seen all over coming out of the land. The shattered moon could be seen in a stained dark red sky with a dusty clouds flowing across the fields. A red pool of a viscous, tar-like substance, scattered around the land as grimms coming out of the pool in a zombie-like manner. A loud ferocious and aggressive roars and growl could be heard as grimms roam all over the land.

The land as no light, not even a fragment of light

The land as no source of life, there is no system of nature, there is no... beauty.

The land itself gives a dreadful feeling of lifelessness, helplessness, hopelessness, and... death.

A dark realm stood in the center, and in that dark realm, a mysterious figure sits on an throne made of an unknown stone. Her hands clasped together and her elbows sit on the edges of a dark purple stone-like table.

"Oh, what was that I felt," the figure asked to herself with her eyes closed. "Light... Pure light. Where did it come from?

Her name is _Salem_. A few minutes ago she felt something that troubled her. Whenever her children (Grimms) have been slayed or slaughter by huntsmen and huntresses, they would evaporate in dark smoke. But for some reason, _someone _had engulfed them into light. This have _never_ happen before, and it will surely will not continued to happen _now._

Salem opens her eyes, made herself to stand up from her seat and moved to one of the open windows. She stared at the shatter moon.

Salem's skin is a deathly pallor, covered with deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face. The sclerae of her eyes are jet black and her irises glow red. She has a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead.

She wears a very long black robe with red designs resembling eyes. She also wears a ring resembling an insect on her right index finger. She has white hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended.

"Interesting," she said to herself as she stares at the shattered moon. "Nobody on Remnant processes to the power of pure light. Let's see how long this mysterious person lasts on Remnant."

Her children know the enemy who far more powerful than Huntsmen. Hopefully this person won't messes with her plans.

* * *

_"Something is wrong,"_ Optimus thought with hesitation as he turns his head back for a while then move forward with confusion, _"Could I have made a wrong turn?' _he shifted uncomfortably.

The feeling nagging his mind made him unease as he sat right on top of the back of a donkey, just behind a man who never gave his name, singing a song that was completely off-tone. Instead of continuing the route, the route in which he took, the cowboy dragged him right back at the forest from which he came from. Traveling the opposite direction from which Optimus took. Why?

Then there was something else, Kuo Kuana. The man has mentioned that before, which confuses him, he doesn't recall a certain area Nevada named Kuo Kuana.

He dismissed such thought, _'Must be a town that I was not familiar with,'_ he mused, shifting.

"OHH! Come home~ come home~ NO! You don't have ta~ Be Alone~ Just Come on Home~ OH!" Sang the mystery man

"Ngg!" He covered his ear to stop the ringing pain, _'It's amazing to know that my eyes do not process the same ability as an Optic lens and yet my ears truly function as a receptor' _he thought is disbelief. He shook his head, shift left to the right every now and then to just try to get a comfortable sitting position.

"Ya know, Optimus is a strange name, don't ya think?"

Optimus blinked, "Pardon?"

"I mean no offense but nowadays folks just call their young-un a color." the horned man confirmed, he continued, "And Optimus isn't a color. Is it?"

The man looks over his shoulder to see the boy respond, Optimus shook his head no.

"Huh, that what I thought." He looked back.

_'Folks just call their young-un a color,'_ Optimus question strangely, it was not uncommon for people on earth to call their child a name that represents a color like; Amber, Amethyst, Ash/Ashley, Boyd, Carmine, Gwen... and many other. But it's kind of rare to hear those names, either way, it's not uncommon. But for Optimus, he found it strange the way the horned man said it, _"'nowadays folks just call their young-un a color'"_ it just... doesn't sound right.

Maybe he just overthinking, after all, he's been a lot through lately...

...

… but still.

He couldn't help but question it. Optimus sigh, he is grateful the man have not questioned his name further. Which reminds him... the man has not introduced himself yet. Maybe it's the good time to ask.

The man reach down his sacks and pull out a bottled filled with an orange liquid. He pulls off a cork with his teeth and blows it away. He was about to take a sip but stop and looked over his shoulder and shows Optimus the bottle. "Want some?" He asked.

Optimus took the bottle...

and next thing you know it...

The bottle exploded...

glass shards and liqueur erupted everywhere...

Everything has gone silent, both Optimus and the man turn their attention down and stare at Optimus hand who had it curled in a holding manner, slowly opening his palm and revealed glass shards in the palm with an orange liquid dripping off of the side.

Optimus shifted his attention to the man with a sweatdrop presented in the back of his head, "My apologies sir,"

The man barely said a word and remain silent which another sweatdrop appeared in Optimus head,_ 'I must have upset him,'_ he grimaces as he about to apologize again only to hear laughter erupted the horned man, earning a perplex expression from the young Prime.

A few minutes past and the Horned man ceased his laughter and grin at the young prime, "Na need ta apologized sony! I away carried extra, see?" He pulled out another bottle from his sack and presented it to Optimus.

"Here!" He shoved it into Optimus hand, "Try it!"

Optimus blinked, shaking off the shards from his hand and carefully grasp the bottle and stare at it, "What is it?"

"That right there sonny is one of the best whiskey known in Menagerie!" He said excitedly "I have sold ma best fur just ta buy this baby."

Optimus looked over the label. "GatorAid?" He read out loud, "_Isn't GatorAid the drink that Jack brings to the base for Miko and Raphael to drink whenever their on a mission or when they snacked?" _he thought to himself.

"Yep! Now don't stare it down. Drink! And tell ma how it is!" The man urged him to do.

Optimus stared at the bottle for a moment then obliged, he was a bit curious about what the human beverage and food taste like. He remembered when Miko would tease Ratchet and the bots of how they couldn't eat human food like hers vanilla Ice cream. The words Miko describe it is 'Heavenly Awesome!'. Ratchet normally would denied and said energon is all he ever need. But he bet that Ratchet tends to wonder what it like eating human food. After all, Energon taste like bland, it has no flavor, if the energon is well-filtered it would be sweet but _still_ has no flavor.

He is now... human... so he could eat some of the vanilla Ice cream Miko would bragged about, and other foods that human eats. And Jack did say the Gatorade is somewhat good for your body whenever your working out. And the flavors were okay.

He took sniff first, which smell good _"This does not have the smell of an Orange... it different and strong" _While Optimus may not have the sense to taste in is old form, his sense of smell is and always functional. Optimus took a sip from the bottle, his eyes widen, he coughed and took another sip, _"It a bit strong yet sweet... the flavors... I can't describe it... it taste amazing... even though there is a burning sensation down my... throat " _He took another sip. Optimus notice that the man is staring at him as if he was expecting something, he coughed, "Ahem, is something wrong?"

"Naa... is this yar first time drinking?"

Optimus paused for a moment before answering, "If this is my first time drinking whiskey? Yes, it is."

"Heh," he looked suprise, he wonders why, "Haha, so is it good?"

Optimus nodded his head as he coughed and took a fourth sip, he thank the man as he handed the bottle back to him.

"Haha! That's what I thought" The horned man takes a huge gulp of whiskey, "ahh~ that's good. (Burp!) Hehe excuse me."

There was a moment of silence after that. Optimus watched the horned man take gulps of Whiskey, 1/4 of whiskey is left in the bottle. Optimus waited till it was a good time to ask the man something, which seem now is a good time.

"May I ask for your name, sir?" Optimus asks the man, who's gulping down the bottle dry.

"(Burp!) I didn't give ya my name?" the man asked to himself, "Hmm, I guess I didn't. Well where's ma manners? Names Festus, Festus Haggen."

"..." Optimus tilted his head, _'Humans sure do have some odd names'_ Optimus question before shaking his head, "Well, it please to meet you Mister Haggen,"

"Oh fiddle flack, No need to call me mister, just call Festus. I reckon that what everyone else calls ma," he said as he throw an empty bottle away.

"Very well," Optimus said as he watches the empty bottle flew past him, before looking back at the road towards civilization, hopefully Jasper. A sad frown grow on his face, remembering the young boy he couldn't save from what Festus called, "'Grimm'" which made him wonder if that's what their actually called.

* * *

**[Flashback]**

Optimus remain frozen over the sight of a large beast that resembles the face of a saber-tooth cat, the tail of the beast as a cobra face snake. The face has a bone-like armor and the eyes are yellow that glow red.

He watches as the beast took a bite of the bloody human body, eating the body whole, at the side is a half eaten horse covered in a pool of blood.

**_*Crunch* Crunch* *Crunch*_**

Optimus fists tighten as his red bracers on his wrist transform into Gauntlet that covers his hands. He looks down to his arms then back to the giant beast. His body is vibrating in rage as he gave a dark glare at the monster.

_**RRRAAAWWWHHH!**_ Optimus roar out in rage as he run towards the beast with incredible speed.

[**Flashback End]**

* * *

His frown saddens before he remembers something else.

* * *

**[Flashback]**

"I'm looking for a kid in which by the way, ya haven't seen him have ya?" the man look at him hopefully, "The kid is about... well, yer age and has...umm... light orange hair with light brown eyes and foxy ears."

**[Flashback End]**

**[Flashback]**

"It's him alright," the man said sadly, "Gherha would not be happy, oh boy...neither will Kali ."

Optimus blinked... and blinked again, "Pardon," he spoke softly, wasn't sure if he had heard it right.

"Damn those beasts!" Horned Man said, "She will be so heart-broken."

**[Flashback End]**

* * *

_'Gherha... Kali?'_ Optimus question if they are the boy parents and if they are... what in the world is the boy doing out here?! He needs to know. "Festus," Call the attention of the horned man, "If it's not a bother... may I ask you another question?" he asked politely

"Well," Festus begin while scratching his head, "I reckon ya can, but I won't guarantee to give ya a good answer."

"That quite alright,"

"Well then... shoot."

"Thank you," Optimus hummed for a bit before asking, "The boy... what is his name?"

"Jen... Jennifer Cullen's and he-," Festus paused for a second before blurting out correctly, "No wait... Brian! Brian Cullen's... Ya, that's his name! Brian Cullen's!"

Optimus blinked at Festus outburst, okay, it clearly shows that this man isn't the boy father... which brought up another question.

"Okay... is Gherha and Kali, Brian's parent's?"

"Whaaat?" Festus voice trails off, snorting, "Of course not, what gave ya that sort of idea?"

Okay... not the response he was hoping, "You said a little while ago that Gherha won't be please... neither the less, Kali?" Optimus reminded, surprising the man.

"I-oh, I guess I did?" Festus said, still surprise at Optimus for remembering that, "Well no, their not Brian Folks."

"Then may I asked you, what were your attention to do to the boy if he was found unharmed and well?" Optimus narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "And what does Gherha and Kali has to align with this." Optimus need to make sure that Festus has no attention to harm the boy... the last thing he want's is to deal a human smuggler... or whatever he smuggles. He was hoping that was not the case because of this man... unique behavior... thus not represent a smuggler... than again he could be wrong... looks can be deceiving.

"First of all, Gherha and Mrs. Kali may not be his parent, but they are his Legal Guardian," Festus began, gaining a relief sigh from Optimus but Festus failed to notice, "And second, they sent me to find the boy and bring him back home before he does something stupid."

"I-I see," Optimus nod in understanding, that answer both his questions, but still left out one question. Festus knows the danger of being out here, Gherha and Kali must have known too. Then... that means the boy must have know the danger of being out here... the question is if he know his life would be at a jeopardy for just staying here, why would he risk it... why is he here?

Before Optimus could ask, Festus spoke, "The reason why he's was out here out thee open is to avenge his family death... the big Grimm that ya killed is the same one that killed his family."

Optimus gasp in shock and horror, "W-what!" he choked

"Ya, poor fella," Festus said sadly, "Personally, I may not know him or his folk, but from what I gather... they must have been good ol' folks. I mean, after all, Gherha and ... especially Kali, love him like if he was a son to them."

Optimus stood or in this case, sat still from all the information he grasps. If the 'Grimm' had killed his family and Brian survived, he must have seen it... and yet he foolishly came out here to fight the impossible fight! What of U.S Government, they should have taken action without a second thought!

"How long ago did this Grimm killed his parents," Optimus desperately asked all while grasping Festus shoulder, by Optimus great strength, he nearly pushed Festus off from his saddle.

"Woah! Woah! Easy!" Festus cry out, wrapping his arm around his donkey neck tightly.

"Ah, forgive me," Instantly, Optimus grabbed Festus by the back of his shirt and lift him up... literally. Forgetting his own strength, Optimus effortlessly lift Festus up in the air, scaring him as he waves his arms up and down like crazy.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah!"

Festus donkey must have been startled by the sudden shift of weight that it began to jump up and down with a kick in the air, like those cowboys rodeo. Sending both Optimus and Festus in the air, Optimus immediately detect that Festus was only a few seconds away of being kicked by the startled donkey, with a hit like that could cause a allot of serious damage to the body... if not... the hit might become fatal.

Acting quickly, Optimus shoots his arm forward to snatch Festus arm, throwing him over his shoulder. Sending the Faunus flying away with a loud YEE-HAA! Taking a hit, Optimus felt a force impact him from his back, sending him harshly to the ground, groaning.

"Ugh," He pulls himself up as the sound of galloping slow fades away.

"Festus?" He called, looking around to find the horned cowboy, "Festus!"

_**WWWhhhiiissstttllleee!**_

Optimus looked up, watching Festus flying over him, crashing into the ground with a thud and tremor as Festus Head landed in the ground comedian style.

"...…mow," Festus muffled in the ground, Optimus came running toward him.

"Festus!" he stood by Festus side, unsure what to do next, "Are you alright?"

"Memlie!" Festus muffled, confusing Optimus.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked, only to receive another shout 'Memlie!' from Festus. So Optimus grabbed Festus by the shoulders and pluck him off the ground and pulling him back on his feet.

"Pfffft! Thank you, " Festus said/spat as he shook off some dirt on his cloths, "Now I was saying, NELLIE!" cried out of the top of his lungs, running wildly, chasing after the runaway Burro, "Get back right here ya stupid mule! Don't ya dare run off on ma! I bringin' Ruth next time!" Leaving behind a stunned Prime.

"What an odd human," he staggerd, he quickly run, following Festus.

* * *

Question. How do humans get so comfortable while riding this thing? How do the cowboys do it? Optimus would mentally question if it wasn't so busy shifting his behind left to right. Trying with all his might to get comfortable awhile risking not to be caught by Festus. He really doesn't want to get a question about what he's doing. Weird things have been happening, and this doesn't need to be added on the list.

"I'm mighty thankful Optimus for finding ma mule," Festus said happily.

"No... thanks... is... necessary," Optimus uttered between pause of discomfort, shifting

"... Ya okay back there," Festus asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"Yes!" Optimus immediately and uncharacteristically answered, sitting very still.

"...Okay," Festus said uncertainly, fixing his gaze back on the road, getting a relief sigh from Optimus before glaring at his seat.

_'A walk would do,'_ he thought, it's already frustrating to gain a comfortable position without causing disturbance to the driver, and besides, it would be easier to carry the Star Saber on his back then on his hands. Hopefully, Festus wouldn't mind or be offended.

Just at a brink of a moment for Optimus to slid off the donkey, Festus asked something that startled him, "I'm sorry... my what?"

"What yer Faunus feature?" Festus asked for the second time, "I know its a bit personal but, I'ma curious."

Before Optimus could question, Festus asked, "It ain't personal is it? If it is, I would talk none."

"No, I'm just merely surprised by the question," he said, unsure what to say next, "but... why asked?"_ 'And why would it consider to be personal?'_

"I'ma curious, that all," Festus started, laughing, "Ya gave me quite a scare when ya lift me off from ma saddle that I figure with such strength, that ya maybe a bull Faunus."

Before Optimus could open his mouth, Festus beat him to it with a laugh, "Ha! Which remind me of this young-un I met in ma prime days, By golly, that boy can lift his weight ten-time his size!"

Optimus blinked, unsure if the man is exaggerating, a man to lift ten-time his weight sound... impossible, "And what happens to him?"

"He became a White Fang lieutenant," Festus shrugged, "That what I'v heard nowaday,"

_'Lieutenant of the White Fang?' _Optimus question, _'White Fang? I'm beginning to have some concerns,"_ he sweatdropped, concerning himself to believe if he really is in Nevada... or United States. The forest and the desert... it all felt foreign to him... the 'Grimm's' which Festus mention a couple of time, he felt something dark within those unnatural creatures. And let's not forget the horns on Festus forehead that looked so real! He thought it was cosplay, and how does he know that... don't ask.

The point of behind all this, there is a hint of doubt inking in Optimus mind, telling him he is no longer on earth in which he hopes it isn't the case, this all must be a strange phenomenon.

Maybe he should go straight the point and ask 'where am I' and worry about the question he'll receive later.  
Or maybe not... considering to the fact that Festus never question or asked anything related about his weapon and armor... or the color of his hair.

Before Optimus could open his mouth and asked, he was interrupted by Festus, "So are ya a bull Faunus?"

Optimus frown, he unsure if his theory is correct, but if it is, what he could sum up is a Faunus is a human being with an extra limb related to an animal. Eyeing on Festus horns, Optimus assumed that he must be a goat Faunus. He also remembers the description of the boy that Festus gave, Fox ears, so the boy is a Fox Faunus.

Again... the doubt of his mind grew, there was no being that he has seen that had an animal limb attached in a human body on Earth.

"Well?"

Optimus blinked, realizing that he was deep in thought, ignoring the question he was given.

"Forgive me Festus, my mind drifted," he said, frowning, "And to answer your question, no... I am not a Bull Faunus," _' And besides, how will I be able to attain long horns in in the sides of my head?'_

"Ah," Festus seemed surprised, "Then, umm... well, what kinda Faunus are ya?"

"... Let me rephrase that, _I am not a Faunus_." that seems to gain Festus attention as he glances over his shoulder, staring at Optimus in shock.

"Ya ain't?" Festus asked in disbelief, " But yar... I- could sen-... how? By golly-" Optimus raised a brow as he watched Festus stumble over his words.

"I have no reason to lie to you Festus, I'm really a human," Optimus paused in thought, _' Well... not completely human'_

"I-I see," Festus mumbled, almost disappointedly, after that it became silent. No word or noise came through Festus mouth anymore.

Optimus gave a questionable expression, curious of how silent Festus is before he shrugged it off, now it's his turn to ask a question. And right before he could ask, he was interrupted... again.

"So, I assume yar from Atlas," Festus uttered quite distastefully, gaining a surprise and a confuse looking from Optimus.

"Atlas?" Optimus muttered quietly,_ 'I don't recognize a region name Atlas,'_ This frightens him, he already had ideas that the ground he stands isn't from earth, Atlas... he doesn't recognize a region name Atlas. Believe me... he knows. He studied the global map. He knows every earth Continents, countries, states, oceans, seas, and kingdoms... Atlas isn't mentioned on the map.

He unconsciously gulped the saliva down his throat which he didn't know he could do, nervous about the answer he'll give, but he really must know, "I'm... not from Atlas."

"Yar not!" Festus shout as he spun his head over his shoulder, staring at Optimus in shock!

Optimus blinked in surprise as he slowly shook his head NO.

Well Golly Bill," Why does Festus seem soo surprised? "Then wher ya from? I know that yar not aroun' here. I mean I would have spotted ya aroun' Menagerie. Maybe yar from Anima... Mistral perhaps?"

Optimus shook his head No, his face paled.

"Okay," Festus said in surprise, " Well the only place left is Saunus... yar from Vale... Vacuo?" Festus receive a no from a very pale Prime in which Festus failed to notice.

"Hmm," Festus put his index finger under his chin, thinking as he looked back on the road ahead, "By Golly Optimus, if yar not from those places, the only places I think of his those isolated islands, which in my opinion, yar not."

Optimus paled by the minute, "Festus, you said we're heading to Kuo Kuana, what's Menagerie?"

Festus paused before laughed, "Hah! Now ya must hit yar head hard battling over that Grimm. But If ya want ta know Menagerie is a continent! And Kuo Kuana is-"

_*THUD!* *CLANG!*_

"Huh?" Festus looked over his shoulder and found a missing Prime, "Optimus?" He could see a fallen figure in the ground, "Optimus!" Festus quickly jump off his Donkey and run towards the Fallen Prime. "Optimus! Sonny! Can ya hear me?"

Optimus laid on his back, staring at the familiar blue beautiful sky, frozen and shocked and quite pale from what he had gathered. From his perception, from everything that he has witnessed, it begin to make sense. The trees, their palm trees not Pine, these black so-called Grimms, a human with an extra limb! He's no longer in Nevada... No longer in Earth. He laid in the ground.. _of_... _an..._ _Unknown world. __A world not of Earth, but an Alien world...His new home. _And his vision darkens, everything went black.

"Hmm, guess he couldn't hold his liqueur," Festus said as he scratched his head, he looked around the area and found a pond, smirking "Hey look! A pond, now don't ya worry none for I know a perfect cure for drunker. Come on Nellie!" he shouted to his donkey as he dragged Optimus by the arm.

Optimus groaned.

* * *

Ten klick later = 10 earth minutes 

* * *

"That was completely unnecessary Festus," Optimus said frown, a bit irritated while sitting on the same tree he leaned on earlier, his entire face soak in water which he tries to dry with a towel that Festus gave him.

"Hey! It worked didn't it!" He laughed, "And still I can't believe ya toss me into that pond," Festus said amusingly as he sat next to Optimus with his entire body soaked with water. All of his clothes hanging by a tree branch, drying up by the heat of the sun, leaving the man in his old scruffy pink suit that covered up most his body from neck to ankle, the buttons from the top was unbutton leaving the hairy chest to expose.

Festus chortled with a whistle, "That was one fine throw to that pond that I couldn't duck." Festus paused in thought before bursting into laughter. Optimus rose a brow before shaking his head and said a quiet thank you while handling the towel to Festus which he happily obliges; laughing between pauses while drying his hair.

Optimus grimace in thought, _"Thank goodness it was just a pond, if not,"_ he shudders, _"I don't desire to imagine it,"_ He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair before pausing. Slowly running his hair before reaching the tip and rub it between his fingers,_ "Smooth as silk, how odd but pleasant." _brushing his hair.

"Hey," disrupting Optimus thought as he turns his attention to Festus who stood in front of him, all dressed back to his outfit, _"When did he-"_

"I've forgot to ask ya something Optimus... are ya a huntsmen?" The cowboy asked as he returned back to his spot

" A Huntsman?" Optimus question, receiving a shock and an incredulous from the Faunus.

"Ya don't know what's a Huntsman? Festus asked incredulously, his voiced pitched high, "Ya must hit yar head pretty hard of not knowing what's a huntsmen is. We better ta take ya ta ol' Doc just ta git yar head fix. Now a Huntsmen are people who dedicated themselves to protect other people from Grimms. And I assume that since you killed Byyako Khan Grimm, yar were a huntsman."

Optimus remained silent after that, hearing the information about Huntsmen and Grimms got him thinking of situation he is in.

_"So Huntsmen protects the people from those creatures I have faced, interesting."_ Optimus has to admit, even if he's in another world similar yet deferent from Earth, human courage never seems to amaze him, "_I wonder If they wore body armor to fight against these... Grimms?" _

"No... I'm no huntsman," he muttered softly, closing his eyes as he leans against the tree.

"Really?" Festus asked in surprise, "Well where did ya learn all those fancy move and punches and kicken?"

Optimus hummed, thinking of what to say before saying two words, "Self-taught,"

"Really?" Festus grinned, "Well I'll be darn, ya dang good fighter ta be a huntsmen Optimus! Why I wouldn't be surprised if ya came outta be a famous Hunter!"  
Festus jumped back on his feet, "And this ma friend calls for another bottle!" he cheered as he walks towards his donkey.

"You have another bottle?" Optimus curiously asked, another sip would be nice.

Festus snorted, "Of course I have another bottle! It right in ma- Uh oh," Donkey gone, "Not again! Nellie," Festus quickly run before he swiftly turns and pointed his finger at Optimus, "Stay right there, I'll be back!" he said, he runs wildly, finding his Burro.

Optimus blink owlishly, slowing sitting back down, he hummed as he looked down to his forearms, covered with a red metal bracer, "Never would I thought to wield theses again." The design of the bracer is the exact design than his previous form, only less bulky. And the side window is replaced with Black metal plates, and it had a glowing blue highlight that proves its power by Energon, which it didn't have before. He commands it to transform the bracer into gauntlets, which never really transform completely. The bracer that ended in his wrist began to shift and cover Optimus knuckles with red gauntlets, a black substance begin to cover Optimus hand and tighten into a black glove. Optimus looked amazed, he moved his finger... wiggling them, and found no problem with the glove, while the glove looked tight that make it looks like a second skin, it was actually comfortable.

He soon discovers that transform is the incorrect word, still, in forearm-gauntlets, the upper forearm began to shift and split open, a three-foot blade thrust forward and the upper forearm closed. The Blade is view together with his gauntlets. Optimus hummed, this isn't what he had expected. Before his whole arm would transform only to a blade, and yet... still in gauntlets, the blade can be in use.

Optimus bought the blade to his face, examing it. It was quite beautiful... the design is the exact same as before, except for the glowing blue highlight.

The next transformation is his Energon plaster, his whole bracer began to shift piece by piece. Once done, his entire hand has been covered by his Energon Blaster, the same as before... with (acting) metal bracer.

"Fascinating," Optimus whispered, admiring his weapon even though he had seen and wielded it before, but then something hit him, "If my weapon is powered by energon... How will I refuel it?" He frowns, "That is not the question I should be asking. What am I to do in this new world?"

_*SNAP*_

Out of instinct, Optimus swiftly pointed both his Energon blasters toward the sudden noise, both blasters humming with life.

"Wait! I come in Peace!" Festus shrilled with both his hand in the air... with a bottle of whiskey.

"Festus," in an instant, Optimus weapons were called off, pushing himself up as he walked toward his friend, "Forgive me Festus, sudden instinct, I see you found your mule unharmed."

"First of, she ain't my mule," Festus seemed startled before shrugging it off, " And She was heading- Ya can not believe what we found! Over there where tree and rock and such, it all been wiped out! Like a whoosh!" Festus gesture with a swing of his arm, "Mile of Mile! WIPED OUT! And I'ma a terrified what have caused it!"

Optimus cough and sweatdropped, hoping Festus wouldn't figure out it was him who cause such great destruction. He then froze when Festus was staring at him as if he was to explain for the crisis. Lucky that if he did... he got a good explanation what might have to happen and it doesn't involve him with a sword of Prima.

"A Grimm perhaps?"

Festus shivered, clearly terrified, "I hope not because if it is... Kuo Kuana is in trouble!"

Optimus hummed, satisfied that he mislead Festus of thinking a Grimm could cause the destruction instead of him, even though he felt its wrong for him to do so, he doesn't want him to know how strong he really is... not until he could trust him.

"We should get going Festus, it would be safer-" Battle instinct took over which Optimus snap his neck harshly to the side with his body twisted and Festus could have sworn that a electric blue glowing trail left Optimus eyes from such action, staring intensely at the forest as he slowly raises his right hand to transform into Energon Blaster. He ignores the call or shouts he received from Faunus, staring harshly at the forest, trying to find a sudden movement as he moves his sight left to right. Optimus was quite disappointed that he no longer carries an optic lens as he did before, it would be easier to use to find just a small movement or to lock-on enemies.

* * *

**PLAY: Corneria - Star Fox Zero Music Extended**

* * *

It took a few seconds for Festus to realize what's going on, gulping, "Grimms?" Festus asked frightfully, his hand down to his holster, twitching.

"Perhaps, be ready for anything Festus," Optimus said with seriousness, his eyes harden. He will not allow harm to come to Festus, not while he stands.

_**GGGRRROOOAALLL!**_

The two turns there heads to follow that sound and found a Grimm, an Alpha beowolf grimm. The Alpha charge toward Festus who yelp in fear and surprise while pulling out his gun and fired at the Grimm, but misses. The Alpha lunge at Festus, who cried out of fear as he closed his eyes preparing for death, but it did not came.

"Festus! Are you alright?"

Festus flinched when he heard the voice of Optimus and slowly open his eyes. He saw Optimus kneeling down in a crater with his left hand pushing down on the back of the Alpha Beowolf neck against the ground, the Alpha struggled to get up as it violently growls at him.

"Guh," Festus said dumbfounded while staring at Optimus with shock.

Optimus eyes narrowed at the Alpha who's struggles to get out of his grip. *_**RRRIIIPPPEEE!* **_Optimus place his right hand on top of the Alpha head and yank the head off its body and dropped it from his side. White flames engulfed the Grimm then disappeared in sparkles which left Festus totally flabbergasted.

"By Golly," he said in awe, "That was the most gruesome yet amazing thing ya did right there."

"... Thank you...I think, are you al-!" Optimus begin but paused as he swiftly turns his head away from a sudden claw that aims to his head, dodging it. He quickly reaches out his arm, the red bracer swiftly transform to gauntlet and grabbed the black claw. Twisted it, making it attacker howl in pain, Optimus then elbow the Grimm by the face and punch it directly under the jaw. Sending the beowolf into the air. He lashes his hand and grabbed the beowolf legs and swing it down... hard to the ground, creating a crater which proves to be fatal and effective move.

Optimus swiftly turn and reach out his palm to grab the muzzle of his 'suppose ' surprise attacker. And thrust his left sword through the beowolf chest, bringing it up in the air and down to the ground, slamming the beowolf hard, creating a crater... ending its life.

He heard the sound of roars and howls as several black figures could be seen running towards them "... More are coming, we need to leave now!"

"R-right!" Festus quickly pull the cork of the bottle and took a large gulp of whiskey and ended it with a satisfying sighing before jumping on the back of his donkey with Optimus do the same. "Giddy Up Nellie!"

The Donkey didn't respond and starting to chew some of the weeds it as on its mouth. "Golly Bill Nellie, git movin'!" Festus shouted but got no respond. Optimus catch a glimpse of Grimm and transform both his bracers to Energon Blaster and aim at the forest. "Festus?!"

"Come on ya stupid mule! Get Goin'!" he shout angrily while jumping up and down in his spot as Optimus shot down three Grimms.

"_Why isn't Nellie responding? Is it not afraid of the Grimms? _Optimus thought to himself as he listens to Festus who is shouting and swearing at his donkey promising to sell her to a butcher if it doesn't move. Optimus let out an audible sigh and transform his right Energon blaster into a double-edge short swords.

_'Forgive me Nellie' _Optimus thought as he pointed the tip of the sword into the donkey's buttlock.

_*POING*_

Nellie's eyes widen, _***HEE-HAW!* **_The donkey cried out as it kick the air and run full speed ahead.

"YEE-HAA! Don't ya worry Optimus, We'll be at thee border wall of Kuo Kuana any minute now." Festus exclaimed

"G-good," Optimus groaned as he felt pain in his lower part due to the fact of how bumpy it is to ride a running donkey on it's back.

Optimus watched as some of the smaller beowolves weren't able to catch up with them, except the Alpha's. Optimus deliver a few rounds of energon laser to the wolves, hitting them right between the eyes, killing 4 Alpha's. But more are coming.

"More are coming," Optimus said while shooting several rounds of energon at them.

"Well give them everything you got dammit!" Festus shout, "I can see the border wall!"

_"Give them everything I got," _Optimus thought, "_Very well."_

Optimus call off his weapons and reach out to his backpack behind his back, and took out his Gatling gun. He also ending up hitting the back of Festus head in the process.

_*Bang* _"OW! Hit them not me!"

"I apologize" Optimus said as he fired a stream of energon bullets.

"Wow!" Festus exclaim as he look over his shoulder to see Optimus slaying a huge amount of grimms with his Gatling gun.

"Festus, how far to our designation?" Optimus asked, firing 6 beowolves.

"'Ehhh, just a bit more road- Uh oh,"

"What is it?"

"There's a Ursa in the middle of the road... a Ursa Major." Festus whimpered.

_"What?"_ Optimus looked over his shoulder to examine his new foe. This Ursa Major appear much like the Beowolf but... bear-like, with black fur and bony spikes on their backs and arms, as well as white, bone-like masks with red detailing, but are much larger and stockier. But unlike the Beowolf it possesses many bony plates on its back and limbs. And the Ursa are slight larger and lack the large spikes on their backs. It also have a half bone-like mask and feline ears. And its big... really.. really. big.

_"The jaw are unprotected,"_ Optimus thought to himself, " _Perhaps I could break its."_

Optimus eyes met Festus as he stated "Festus, whatever you do, don't stop." with a stern expression.

"WHAT!" Festus shout in disbelieved as he stared at Optimus as if he was crazy.

"Trust me," Optimus said, Festus hesitated for a moment but nodded. Optimus gave him an encouraging smile as he jumped off the donkey and run toward the Ursa Grimm at incredible speed.

"Woah," Festus exclaim as he watch Optimus running towards the Grimm, "He's even faster than you Nellie."

...

Optimus legs began to tense as he runs as hard and as fast as he can with his fists clutch together tightly, for the sake of Festus's life, he must end the life of this Grimm as quickly as possible. The Grimm itself also took charge at him, it's red eye glaring at him full of hate, rage, and death while growling and roaring at him so loud that it would deafen a human being... and if not... scaring a human to death. But for Optimus, it doesn't intimidate him, he runs toward the Grimm nonstop with no fear in his eyes. The only thing he fears is not able to protect Festus.

As the two closely distant to each other, the Ursa awfully roared as it swings its massive claws towards him to a speed no regular human can dodge or block. But Optimus is no regular human being, he simply slides in the ground through his knees while bending his body back at the waist. Optimus simply watch the giant claw swing past above him, his left bracer transforms to gauntlets as he slams the ground to stop him from sliding, his position change to a crouch. His leg tense causing a small crater and shockwave in the earth as his right bracer transforms to gauntlets, fist tighten as he launches himself in the air, delivering a devastating punch into the jaw of the Ursa.

_**RRRRIIIIPPPPEEEE! **_Optimus punched created a powerful shockwave that ripped and explode the Ursa Major head of its body, the body slump against the ground engulfed into white flames.

Optimus stumbles as landed on his feet, crouching, his hair flow in front of his eye as he looks over his shoulder, "That was... unexpected," he stood up, "I was expecting it to be more of a challenge," he said, he quickly shifted from the side to dodge an incoming attack and jump back.

"Another one?" Optimus asked as he stared at an Ursa Grimm... only smaller and less armor.

The Ursa charge at him, and to his surprise, it is a lot faster than the big one. The Ursa jumped and brought its claw up, swing down toward Optimus Head only to strike the air. The Ursa growls in confusion and turns its head to see him stand from the side, arm raised, fist clutch.

Optimus eyes narrow as throws a punch toward Grimm's face as a sickening crack can be heard, with enough strength to send it crashing in the ground a few feet away from him, splitting the ground and creating a fog of dust. He pointed his blaster at the fog in case the Grimm survives the punch, a glimpse of light can be seen through the fog making Optimus call off his weapons.

"Well... that's that," he turns only to meet a few small Ursa running towards him, growling, "Or not," His mouth-plate closed and he charged.

* * *

"WOW!" Festus said in amazement as he watch Optimus delivered a series of aggressively intense punches and kicks to each and ever Grimm that come to his path, devastatingly destroying them.

After Optimus finished destroying the last Ursa, he waited for Festus.

"Optimus!" Festus shout as he's coming close to him, Optimus preform a backflip and landed directly behind Festus.

"That wuz Amazing Optimus!" Festus exclaim in excitement, "I never been so horrified and excited in ma whole life! Ya practically destroy them with yar fancy punches!"

"... I shouldn't have done that," Optimus groan as he felt pain in his lower part again.

"There's the Wall! HEY! Fellas, open up!" Festus shout trying to get the border guards attention, which he succeeded.

...

"It's Festus Haggen! Quick open the gate!" one of the guard's shout

"Wait! There's Grimms following him. Prepare to fire!" the other shout out, the guards took aim and fired at the Grimms while the others slide open a metal sliding door.

"Just a bit more" Festus said anxiously.

"Gah!" Optimus cried out as he was caught off guard by a beowolf who tackled him into the ground. The Beowolf lunge its mouth into Optimus head, but he was quicker to attack as he impaled the mouth with his right sword and kick the body off from him. Optimus quickly got up and looked to see another group Ursa and beowolves coming towards him.

"Optimus!"

Optimus turn in response to seeing Festus waving his hands in the air with a couple of armed guards. "We can't allow them through the border! We'll help cover ya!" Optimus nodded and he walked calmly towards the group of Grimms with both of his energon blasters. Optimus took a few shots at the Grimm while Festus and the Guards did the same.

Optimus transformed his walk into a jog and then to a sprint as he quickly closed the distance between him and the Grimms.

**_*Slash* *Slash* *Slash* *Slash* *Slash* *Slash* *Slash* *Slash* *Slash* *Slash* *Slash* *Slash* *Slash*_**

Optimus delivered a series of swings with his double-edged short swords, he either stab or slices each Grimm that come to his path.

An Ursa delivered a single strike followed by another into Optimus, but he blocks them and repeatedly stabs the belly than the throat for precaution.

Another Ursa came and threw its paws towards Optimus head, however, Optimus was quick to respond as he fell to his knees to dodge and delivered an Uppercut Punch into the beast jaw. **_ *SSSNNNAAAPPP!* _**Optimus punch manages to dislocate the Ursa jaw. Optimus grabs the Ursa's head and slam it to the ground and stab the head.

Optimus pull off his sword and quickly sprint toward the other Ursa who charge towards him, before the Ursa could prepare to attack, Optimus perform a Backflip kick into the jaws of the Grimm, sending it flying in the air. While Optimus was in the air, he transforms his swords into Energon blasters as he aims and fired several rounds of energon into the flying Ursa in the chest, leaving a big hole.

As Optimus landed back on his feet, an Alpha beowolf strikes him from the back but as Optimus duck and gave a high Reverse Roundhouse Kicks, sending the Alpha crashing against the tree hard as it made a load ***Crack!***

Optimus transform his blasters into gauntlets and sprint to another Alpha Beowolf who charge at him, before the Alpha could attack Optimus quickly performed a **Grimlock Grapple. ( A/N: That move was from Transformers Devastation, IT'S Grimlock move.) **Optimus place his right hand into the Alpha Face and slamming it hard to the ground, nearly buried the head, then move his hand to its neck, he then runs towards the other beowolves while dragging the Alpha into the ground leaving a deep trench, Optimus jumps in the air while spinning the Alpha in circles motion and throw's the Alpha in the center of a small group of beowolves with such force that tore the ground with a mighty **BOOM! **Creating a large crater in the ground while sending beowolves spiraling in the air.

…

"F-Festus where did you find him?" One of the Guards asked as he stared at Optimus frightfully for brutally killing Alpha Beowolves and Ursa Major. The rest of the guards asked the same question while staring at Optimus with Amazement and Fear.

Amazement for each Grimm that Optimus killed engulf into white flames and disappeared in sparkles instead vaporizing into black smoke.

Fear for Optimus brutal attacks.

Festus ignore the question as he stares at Optimus in excitement while recording the fight in his scroll.

….

Optimus his panting heavily as his shakey body is getting a bit tired...no... really tired... or worn out. Feeling like he was so close to collapse in exhaustion, he never felt like this in a long time, if he was in his Cybertronian form he wouldn't be this tired this fast and he would already finished the fight long ago. He was lucky that he didn't get a single hit from those Grimms, since he's human he doesn't have the durability of a metal body, or so he thought. He is stronger and faster than a regular human... perhaps more durable too. Then again... those claws looks sharp!

He just had killed 11 Ursa Major and 26 small Ursa and 15 Alpha Beowolves and 55 small beowolves. Yet there's still a few Ursa left to kill, but for some reason, they're attacking him... only him... not Festus and the Guards... only him.

Another strange thing is that when he killed a Grimm, they engulf with white flames, yet when Festus and the guards kill them with their guns... the Grimms vaporizes into black smoke. Strange... really strange.

Optimus wheeze out air from his mouth as he blocks an attack from an Ursa Major, he slides underneath the Ursa and jumped on its back, he wraps his arm around the neck and **_SSSNNNAAAPPP! _**The Ursa slump against the ground while Optimus roll off the back and charge to a small Ursa.

The small Ursa delivered a single strike into Optimus head but failed as Optimus caught it and twisted the arm, push down, and knee the Ursa on the face, causing the Ursa to fall on its back. Optimus jumped on top of the Ursa and slam his foot on its face, destroying it.

The last Ursa came charging at him, but Optimus pull out the Star Saber and throw it that it went right through the Grimm head as the tip of the sword is buried in the ground . The Ursa slowly fall on its back while white flames engulf it. The body never touched the ground as it disappeared in sparkles.

Optimus body trembled, shaking as he falls on his knee and on his hands, his eyes wide open as braid of sweat roll down his face, gasping desperately for air, "I-I-I never h-h-hope to ex-x-xperience this a-again," Festus quickly run towards him and shouted, "YEE-HAAA~! Optimus! In all ma life I've never seen such a fight in all ma life!"

"My... sword" Optimus gasped for air as he reached out his hand toward the star saber.

Festus could see that Optimus is completely worn out, so he decides to help him. He runs towards the sword, wraps his hand around the large sword handle and pulls... Festus blink, pulling it again only to discover to be proven difficult, "Dang... gun... this... wait... like... a ton!" He gritted his teeth, whole face red as he drags the sword, walking backward to Optimus.

"Just... a... bit...more... there!" He dropped the sword, wiping off the sweat from his face, "Whoo, there yar sword Optimus!"

Thank you, Festus," Optimus sigh tiredly, recovering a lot quickly than normal as he stealth the sword on his back.

"Now come on! We need to tell this to Gherha!" Festus said as he grabs Optimus by the wrist and pulls him up, only for Optimus to fall forward, Festus immediately caught him, but barely sustain him, "Waaa, ya weight heavier than the sword! Optimus! Optimus!"

"I... apologize... Festus... I'm a bit... drained," Optimus breathe out as he knelt down

"I can see that! Yar Aura must be too!"

Optimus would be confuse and probably asked what's Aura but he's to tired to bother asking as Festus help him walk towards the Entrance of the Border Gate. It took awhile but Optimus could feel himself strong enough, "I believe I could walk on my own Festus,"

"Yar sure?"

"Yes, thank you" he said as he let go of Festus,

The Guards follow them but distance themselves away from the Prime for they feared him. Optimus could hear them whispering and mumbling to each other.

"Is he a Human?"

"No, I can sense that he's a Faunus, he just might be hiding his Faunus Trait underneath his Helmet."

_"What?" _Optimus mentally question the man declaration, _"He can sense that I'm a Faunus?" _ the subject of him being a Faunus is peculiar, and there must be an error to that. While he may be a cybertronian before all of this, he is reborn 'in his belief' as a _human_, and he has no Faunus trait in his body... that he knows of. But that's all irrelevant to the question he asks to himself; he wants to understand how can the man sense that he's a Faunus? What is a Faunus to begin with, he lacks the information about it... Correction... They. Can a Faunus mean more than just having an animal trait in the human body?

"I doubt it, the armor he's wearing must have come from Atlas. But no Faunus would be able to afford such highly advance armor... or weapon for that matter."

"He's right, his weapon are beyond anything I've seen, he must be using pure High quality dust if he was able to penetrate through the Ursa armor. It's powerful, and Atlas would not allow any Faunus to carry weapon with that kind of Power. It's Highly Restricted."

_"Oh?" _Optimus hummed questionable

"So he's human!"

"That very unlikely, what would Atlas mech would be doing here?"

"I wonder... maybe he's hiding his trait under that helmet of his? _He must be cute if he as that ass."_

That last comment shivered him, and that was a Female guard who said that and she appeared to have dog ears on his head. Optimus had caught her looking at his... bottom, her eyes met his as she gave him a wink with a... seductive expression.

_"Weird"_ Optimus shivered, he looked at the other guards to see there... Faunus traits. He felt something around his shoulder and turn in response only to see Festus with his arms around him.

"Just ignore them, especially her okay. Oh! And keep yar helmet on, I'll explain later, Okay?" Festus asked which Optimus respond with a single nod. Automatically, Optimus mouthplate opened.

"Now, have ya ever been here before?" Festus asked

"No"

"Well," Festus smirked as he wave his arm" Welcome to Kuo Kuana."

Optimus eyes widen from what he saw, "Wow" He punctured in awe.

* * *

...

_**...**_

_**CCCUUUTTT! That a Rap!**_

_**The Man is Festus Haggen! Recognize Him?**_

_**Optimus kills:**_

_**Alpha Beowolves**_

_**Beowolves**_

_**Ursa Major**_

_**Ursa Minor**_

_**Anyway I want to thank you all who volunteer to help with me pick up some cybertronian weapon, vehicles, and relices. I was thinking to add a cybertronian in Remnant but not now.**_

_**Optimus has caught Salem attention!**_ **oh no!**

**The Grimlock Grapple was from the video game just to let you know, I think it was a Dino toss or throw. But I like Grimlock Grapple, it sounds better.**

**Another thing, Optimus is human but I don't want him to be exactly human. He's stronger, faster, smarter and ****durable than a merely human. Optimus will have the _Power of the Primes, _HOWEVER, it won't be his semblance. Optimus doesn't realize that he has the Matrix in him yet. And he will have Aura and if he does there will be stuff he could do with Aura like**

**Power Slam**

**Parry**

**and others. So do you have any request on special attack Optimus could do with or without Aura? Whether its from video game or movies, or anime action TV Shows. It would be helpful.**

**Another thing is... Optimus red metal bracer or arm guards will stay the same in all transformation which is: Gauntlets, short double edge sword, and Energon blaster. The Bracer will transform completely when Optimus calls for his blaster. But as for the Gauntlets... only the tip to the wrist. And for the sword... the bracer split open and a sword sticks out while the bracer closes. Which I call 'Triple Changer' Okay?**

**Optimus confuse himself from GATORAID TO GATORADE**

**Click Favorites or Follow and Please leave a Review ;-) Bye!**

* * *

**I asked a question whether Optimus should change is name **

**should it remain a Optimus Prime or**

**orion pax**

**or Jack Pax**

**To answer go to my Profile.**


	4. Chapter IV plus note!

_**HEY Guys! Chapter 4 is remastered and chapter 5 is in progress!**_

_**enjoy!**_

* * *

_Chapter IV: The Discovery_

* * *

"Wow," Optimus breathe in amazement as a warm smile begin to form in his mouth of the sight he sees. While it was quite different from what he'd expected it to be, it was nevertheless beautiful. The architecture and the landscaping design of this inhabitable area are astounding. It was interesting to see how similar Earth and this world, both are different and unique but both have beauty and hope.

"Ha! Just to see ya in that expression is worth it," Festus grinning ear to ear, "Nevertheless ta a Human! Haha! Now come on!" Festus exclaimed as he walks on ahead. Optimus quickly followed, but after a few steps he stops, feeling a bit uncertain or hesitates to enters, reason? His weapons.

Reaching a peaceful town or city, civilized with a vast majority of human or rather 'Faunus' while your being armed with a weapon capable of mass destruction isn't really the best of ideas. It might get the wrong impression.

But what can he do, the Star Saber is quite visible to the human eye. He doesn't have to worry about his Mini or Gatling Gun and his triple changer of being exposed, for they quite well hidden in disguised. But the Star Saber... what must be done? The sword can be seen as clear as day, with the six-foot blade attached to his back, all shiny and glossy ere of its advanced-design. Together with its unique-architectural design hilt that is high in the air, upon the side of his shoulder. What cannot be seen?

Festus took notice of his missing companion and look around only to find Optimus standing at the same spot as before, a few feet away from the gate. He could see that Optimus looked distressed which confuse him, "Hey," he called out, gain Optimus attention, "Ya alright?" he asked as he walks up towards him.

Optimus looked at him for a moment, he seemed to be distracted of something, "I'm just... unsettled, Festus."

"Heh?" Festus scratches his head in confusion, this boy is an odd one, "Unsettled?"

"Yes, is there any law that restricts carrying weapons such as mine?"

Festus blinked for a moment in confusion before squinting his eyes, "Yar an outlaw?"

Optimus raised a brow, he wasn't expecting Festus to say so bluntly, "No... why would you assume that?"

"Meh," Festus shrugged his shoulders, not giving an explanations, "But na, ya won't git trouble for carrin' a gun, lookin mine," he pointed his revolver, "I'm armed!"

"But-,"

"Now come on! Time is dyin'!" Festus drag Optimus by the arm. Optimus sigh, shooked his head as he been dragged, he isn't satisfied with the answers he received, frowning.

As they pass by Optimus couldn't help but worry, "Just... remain calm," he breathed slowly, staring ahead, viewing groups of Faunus, "Don't provoke anything that will cause a commotion, " he said to himself.

Festus smirked to himself.

...

How long ago could you say that Optimus enjoy his freedom to do as he pleases even before he became Optimus Prime, and a middle-class citizen in Cybertron? It's been long... in fact so long that he's beginning to have mixed emotion in his stomach all while having his heart to beat faster than usual. And one of those emotions is excitement and fear even though he expresses it a little. He was excited and nervous that when he walked(or limp due to his exhaustion) across a crowd of Faunus, very crowded, he ends up stumbling from time to time as he accidentally pushes people off or bumping into them. He tries so hard not to stammer when owning an apology. But other than that, he felt happy and in peace. Oh, how long he missed these feeling... the feeling of being free from the war, _and it felt amazing_. It's was not like he had no freedom on earth... or in United States Ground. It was a blessing that the U.S Government and the United States Armed Forces would allow him and his Autobots freely be on their ground awhile obeying their law and legislation. But in those times... it was different, he was at war... which you could understand.

He was always on guard during the war, ready to fight to survive, and very strict and authoritative too. But that's going to all going to change, he gonna learn and adapt very quickly if he's going to stay in this world; and... as a human would say... well what Miko would say 'loosen up' He would need to soften his expression and smile every now and then when to greeting someone or having a conversation while being polite and respectful just to make his acquaintance comfortable. He would need to blend in, so starting soon he would need a lot to learn to be a human.

The last thing he wants is getting attention.

And right now, he's getting a lot of attention, every Faunus eventually stopped of the things they're doing and gawked at him. After what guard said they could detect him as a Faunus got him thinking. Can they detect other Faunus? Can they detect him? He doesn't know. But that can't be the reason why he's being gawked at... it can't be... can it?

Perhaps the Star Saber? At first, he was worried he might frighten the civilians away, but he was proven wrong. Several Faunus ending up staring at him and his sword in awe, he even heard one of the Faunus compliment the Star Saber, saying its the most beautiful sword he ever saw. Which brought a smile on his face, "Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all," his smile dropped when he noticed the majority of Faunus distance themselves away from him, staring at him with confusion and...

Fear?

Not all of them, Optimus could see that most were eyeing on him perplex expression, no doubt confused, but a few... very few... fear him... while others mosttly glared at him with disgust and hatred. He could see it, they glared, sneered, scowl, and frown at him by just looking at his appearance. He caught a few itching to reach their weapons.

Why?

They looked completely offended by his appearances.

"Just ignore them," Festus said, snapping Optimus out of his thoughts "It would be all over soon."

Optimus frowned a bit, then he realizes something, he's still wearing his helmet, he wanted to take it off be he remembered that he was told not to, reason? He doesn't know,but he has a feeling that it as to do with his face... or his hair, "Festus, why must I keep my Helmet on?"

"I'll explain later."

"Could you perhaps explain to me now?" Optimus asked, " Because I believed it would be best to explain to me why I must not reveal my face to everyone, I doubt it could cause any harm."

"Well, that were ya wrong there," Festus said quietly but not quiet enough as Optimus caught what he had said, "... I reckon we got time ta spare... Okay! I'll explain ta ya right in a few minutes." he said

Optimus nodded. As the two walked, Optimus would take the time to look around. Most of the people had different Animal traits which looked familiar to Optimus, other were unknown.

Also the design of most of the houses looks similar from the ones from earth, a traditional china house. Which was strange.

The two walked through a market area that has Food stand, café shop, mobile kiosk, mercantile, and hardware stores. They continued walking till Optimus came to a halt when something caught his attention, a strange yet delicious aroma that seems to have a great effect on him.

"Festus... what's it that amazing smell." Optimus asked as he follows the trail of that delicious smell.

"That is-HEY Optimus wait up!" Optimus ignore him as he sprint to find where the smell was coming from. He became so attracted to that smell that he lost control of himself, his stomach begin to growl aggressively. He felt that nothing will stop him until he succeeded is search.

It took him a while, but finally, Optimus had stopped in his track when finding where the amazing aroma was coming from. He found himself staring at... a food market...where hundreds of food stand and food booth are at, in rows... left to right... aline in different places. People-err... Faunus everywhere, ordering carry-out, on tables, standing... enjoy their meals and laughing as the talk to there fellow Faunus in mirth.

Insight, Optimus would smile at the peaceful presence radiating around here, but the aroma! By Primus! Optimus could smell a lot of a different kind of food being cooked from various styles! It was all so alluring that Optimus tries to control himself from preventing... whatever human do in this type of situation.

Taking a deep breath of the delicious smell, he turns to the first food stamp he sees and deciding to go there. He stood in front of the food stand, leaning forward to see what cooking. His mouth watered as he stared at the meat that been cooked by flames as been seasoning. There's a line of chopped vegetables, various spices, and different salsa on the sides of countertop while the other is a stack of mouth-watering grilled meat-sticks with a yellow melted substance on top.

_'Is it me or the food seems to be... sparkling?'_ Optimus mentally asked, his expression dazed for just looking at the food in front of him. His mouth dried as he unconsciously lick his lips.

"U-Umm," a shy and timid voice called out

Optimus blinked in control again, looking up to see a young pink hair girl with... black pointy ears? Fox perhaps? No, this looks more like a wolf... he doesn't know for sure. Fox ear and wolf ears looked the same.

"M-may I have y-your order, p-please?" Optimus blinked, again. The girl seems to be shaken a little as she looks at him with uncertain and perhaps... unsettle? Was it him that causes her to be like this?

"Are you alright?" He asked in concern as he stared a the poor girl. The girl seems surprised and must have worked up enough courage to look at him, and when she did, she froze as she stared at Optimus... eye?

Now Optimus looked confused, first, the girl seems to be frightened to his presence and now she looked relaxed and... enchanted? Was it his eyes?

He coughed, snapping the girl out of her thoughts, her eyes widen and averted her gaze elsewhere, her cheek puffed pinked. Before he could ask the girl if she okay, a shrilled cry erupted, startled the girl with a cute 'eppp!'

"Optimus! Ya-ya," Festus panted as he tries to catch his breath, " Boy ya sure run fast, I still can't believe ya out run Nellie, yar even faster than those Grimm we took down." He said as he bend down to his knee.

Optimus quickly check on him and place his hand on his back "Are you alright?" He asked with a concern expression.

"Course I'm Alright! Now whatz is it ta ya ta run of like that, huh?"

"Forgive me Festus, I was... exploring," he lied, this foreign feeling is new to him and he doesn't know what it is. If he had told Festus about it and found out that it's normal for a human being, then it would be certain that Festus would question him.

Festus snorted "Ya right, ya just took of as if ya were- _**(GROWL)**_

**_"-_**hungry?" Festus finish stating as he realize why the boy run off, he stared at Optimus who quickly turn his battle stance when he heard a growl, not knowing it was him who's growling.

"Oh so that why ya run off" Festus lightly laughs as he says "You're hungry"

_"Hungry_?" That word entered Optimus head, he came to realize he had frightened a few Faunus and quickly changes his took a few steps back trying to ignore the delicious smell of steak that's being grilled combine with other food that being cooked, grilled, boiled.

He begins to walk toward a water fountain, his hand clutching his stomach trying to stop the growling noise it makes but fail. Optimus understand that his body trying to tell him that he needs to eat, the problem was he doesn't have money to pay for a meal.

He let out a sigh as he took a seat from a near by table, he need to find a job in order to survive in this word. His first priorities are to find out why he's back on earth and why his body transform into a human. The first thing he would have done by now is to contact Agent Fowler to see if he could help with this situation. But now discovering that he's in a world not of earth, proven the difficulty matter at hand. Now the plan has change. He's going to need money in order to take care of this body but what can he do? How will he sustain himself?

_'I was once an archivist in the Iacon Hall of record, perhaps I would do it again if such job exist here,'_ he said in thought, thinking of a job that's best suitable for him. His thought was interrupted by small gasps, his gaze shifted, now staring at a little group of-

"Children," Optimus whispered, a smile grow in his face, ignoring the growl of his stomach as he leans close down, eye leveling the children, "Hello."

The children looked startled as they took a few steps back, Optimus frown a bit, everyone around finds him... frightening? Why is everyone so cautious around him? He did it notices before entering this place, those who are armed seems to be on their guards around him, itching to grab their weapon as if he was planning to provoke harm to the citizens of this place. Hopefully in time... that would change.

"Do not be alarm Little ones, I will not harm you," He spoke softly with a reassuring smile. It seems to work... a little. The little children cautiously took a step or more forward, looking at Optimus with curiosity eyes. One Faunus boy took the courage to walk closer to Optimus despite the cries from his little comrades, begging him to come back.

The boy stood in front of Optimus, gasping in awe as he stared at Optimus who glint from the sun, "Are you a huntsman?" he asked curiously with his head tilt, watching Optimus armor with his innocent big eyes.

Optimus chuckled before reply, "No, I'm no Huntsmen,"

The boy big eyes widen, which Optimus finds it cute, "Really?"

"Yes, I'm no huntsman," he said softly with a small smile.

A girl took a step away from the group and stood next to the boy, pointing at him as her long pointy ears on top of her head turn to him, "If your no Huntsman, why are you wearing armor and carry a sword like that? Are you a soldier?"

"In a way, yes." the children cooed as they walked closer to Optimus. Surrounding him.

"Are you from Atlas?" one boy asked

"No... I never set foot to that kingdom," Optimus said with a nod, gaining a gasp from the group, they lean closer.

"Where did you get your Armor? It soo cool!" another boy asked in amazement

"It was... given to me," he said uncertainly.

"With the sword?"

"...yes."

"Cool!"

Another girl bashfully walked up to him, "Y-you have pretty eyes," She said, blushing

"... Thank you," Optimus smiled, the girl blushed hard, turning away shyly.

Another girl with white fluffy round ears on top of her head asked with her puppy eye, "Can we see the sword? Please?"

_'Cute'_ He smiled warmly as he stared at the girl cute puppy eye expression, he reached his hand out and brought the six-foot blade and placed it in front of him, stabbing the ground as it hum in the air. He receives a lot a 'woo' and 'awe' and couldn't help but smile, watching the young children as they say one thing to another like, "Amazing!" or "So cool!" and "Soo pretty!"

"... Well now, if this isn't such a sight," A voice a called out, everyone shifted their gaze to see Festus stand with a plate in his hand.

"Festus!" the children cheered as they run to the goat Faunus, hugging him, "You came back!"

"Well Of course I came back, Ya think I git lost out there?" the children giggle at Festus outburst. Optimus chuckled, finding it amusing.

"Did you find the big Grimm, Festus?"

"How big was it?"

"Did you bring back a souvenir?"

"Are you dead?"

"Who's the red guy?"

"Is he your son?"

"Now Hold On There!" Festus semi-shout, "One question at a time! Now as for the big Grimm, Yes I saw it,"

The children gasped as they huddle together, asking a series of questions, "Was it scary?" "How Big was it?" "Was it Ugly," "Did you killed it?" "Is it dead?"

"Now Hold on! Hold on! Calm down," Festus tries to calm the children, getting attention from everybody, "Ta answer the question, Yes! It was big, scary, ugly lookin' Grimm I ever saw! And the one who killed... is him!"

Optimus blinked as Festus pointed his finger at him, and nearly jumped when the children surrounded him in a blink of an eye, staring at him in awe and amazement as they question him with a series of question. He couldn't make out most of the question since they all asked at the same time. Festus manage to help him out a bit.

"Now settle down, young-en, I bet ya all want ta know how it happen," Festus commented, receiving a big 'Yes' from the children, "And I'll tell ya! But now ain't the time so ya all should scoot along!"

"Awww," the children whined, giving him a puppy eye expression.

"Now none of that! I bet yar Ma and Pa are wondering where ya at? So git skedaddling before I chase ya!" Festus said playfully, making every child laughing as they runaway playfully.

Optimus chuckled, "You certainly have a way with children,"

"Meh," Festus shrugged before grinning, " And there'z no doubt that they love ma." He sat down the on the chair, sitting in front of Optimus as he slides the plate of meat in front of him.

"What?" Optimus stared at the plate in confusion, he look up to see Festus sitting on the other side of the table.

"Its the least I could do," Festus smiled, "And I don't know if ya like seasoning or salsa on it, so I bought it the way I git it. You can go and choose for ya self if ya like."

Optimus stared at him for awhile then smiled back, "Thank you Festus, I really appreciated."

"Thank nothin', now eat before it git cold!"

Optimus chuckled a bit, looking down to his plate ready to eat, _"Wait, how do humans eat?"_ Optimus paused in thought, realizing his mistake,_ "How do human eat this,"_ corrected. Do they eat this while holding a stick or do they use some sort of cutlery?

"Something wrong Optimus?"

"Huh," Optimus realized that Festus is eyeing on him, no doubt wondering why he hasn't touched his plate. He can't tell him how to eat this, it would bring up questions. Question that he hopes not to answer, "It's nothing Festus I just-" Optimus quickly side-glance, trying to find something to use for an excuse, but what?

"Optimus?"

"I-" quickly looking to around without moving his head, trying to find something, "I-" He found it. Looking at Festus in the eye, "I would like to have a face towelette please," he asked with confidence.

"... What?

"I would like a face towelette"

"... Heh," Festus staggered a bit, seems to be... bewilder, "Ya mean a napkin?"

Whoops, Optimus sweat-drop, "... Yes, a napkin."

"...Okay," Festus said slowly and uncertainly as he stood up, "All git ya it, be right back."

Optimus watched him leave for a few seconds before eyeing on his food with a curious brow, "Now... how to eat this?" He again side-glance, try to find someone eating a meal exactly like his, and learn how to eat it properly.

Target Locked. Operation: Observed.

Staring intensely, he watches an old man slowly making his way towards an empty table with a plate in his hand and a walking stick in another. After that, he sat down, ready to dine, Optimus carefully watch as the Old man picks up the steak from the... stick!

"Of course," Optimus then follow closely at the plate and found no cutlery on either side of it, "I should have known better," he muttered, he wishes he had something to write down his observations, a note pad would be very helpful.

"I'm back," Optimus shifted his gaze and found Festus walking towards the table and placed the napkin in front of him, "There ya go,"

He stared at the napkin for a few seconds then back at Festus with an approving nod, "Thank you Festus,"

Now with confidence, he took the first cheesesteak he spotted and slowly took a bite. His eyes widen the, closed as he starting to chew the food slowly while savoring the taste of the steak, he moan in pleasure while taking another bite of the juicy steak, and the grilled vegetables combine with the steak gives it an excellent taste. Savoring and enjoying the taste with his newly required taste-buds.

"PFFFFTTT!" Festus took a sip of water and when he heard Optimus moan, he immediately spat out his drink and begin to cough uncontrollably as the water went down the wrong hole in his throat.

"Your alright Festus?"

Festus hold his hand out, signaling him to wait as he try to regain his gesture. After he manage to return to normal he turn to Prime with a wide eyes, "Optimus! Ya can't just make noise... like... that... when ya-" Festus paused as he stares at Optimus plate which was now empty, "Optimus... where's yore cheesesteak? The plate was just full seconds ago, now there only sticks."

"I eat it."

"Ya ate it." Festus gave Optimus an impressive expression, " Golly Bill, ya eat faster than my third cousin Haggy Haggen from my pa side when she visited me couple mouths ago. Ya must have Haggen blood on ya."

"... Thank you, I think... Now what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Huh? Oh! I was goin' to say-" Festus paused in thought, he open his mouth then closed it, "Hmm, I forgot."

"Umm, Well... Thank you again Festus, I'll find a way to repay you" Optimus said, determined to pay back Festus for his act of kindness.

"Oh shoot, ya don't need to repay me, It's the least I could do since ya save ma life. Now we should get goin' and I guess I've got some explainin' to do." Festus said as he stood up, but stop as he turns to Optimus with a mischievous grin, "Before we git goin', have ya ever try Suicide Chicken Wings?"

Optimus Blink in confusion, tilting his head from the side, "What's Suicide Chicken Wings?"

Festus grin widen.

* * *

"Haha! If I didn't see it, I wouldn't believe it!" Festus grin in triumph, count his liens, "750, 760, 770, 780, 790, 800! 800 Liens I won Optimus!" Festus slapped Optimus back, but regretted to do so as he slapped Optimus cold hard armor, "OWW! Golly Bill, what is yar armor made out of? Optimus? Optimus!"

Festus quickly run ahead to see Optimus face and found him still covering his mouth with his hands. And when their eyes met, Festus could see the annoyance radiating in his eyes.

"Now don't tell me yar still annoyed?"

Optimus glared at him as he removes his hand from his mouth, his lips plump pink... and not a healthy type of pink, plump pink. Oh boy, ya should have seen him awhile ago, his whole mouth was plump red as red apple-Sause.

"Well... at least their not plum red like before, yar aura help as much?"

Optimus simply glared at him as he said "A warning would be appreciated," receiving an 'ehh' from the goat Faunus, "Those wings have earned a quite reputation and recognition which you acknowledge immediately with no mistakes, and yet you fail to mention the great quality of spices it bears."

"Hey, there'z a reason why they called those wings 'Suicide Chicken Wings'" Festus retorted, more like defended, which doesn't seem to help, "And besides, ya did fine. Ya ate a large plate in which ya finished! And it was two servin'! Not to mention four big bucks of beer!"

"Yes, in which two you took,"

"Hey! Ya can't leave a good beer go ta waste! And looked at the bright side! Ya wuz reward 400 liens for eating yall chicken wings! And this shirt!" He pulled out a shirt, which written in big bold letter **'I SURVIVED FROM ONE HELL OF SUICIDE CHICKEN WINGS!' **

Optimus simply roll his eyes and continued walking, Festus quickly followed "And let'z not forget a picture on the wall," Festus chirped, putting away the shirt, "Two picture!"

Optimus remain silent as he simply stared at Festus, who shifted uncomfortably at Optimus gazed. Optimus broke out with a sigh as he walks past Festus, who quickly follow.

"Hey! If it makes ya feel better, I'll bye ya a drink'," Optimus paused and looked at Festus with curiosity.

"... what?"

"A Drink! From the Long Branch!"

Optimus hummed in thought before walking ahead, Festus quickly followed, "Hey! Is that a yes?"

"Perhaps," Optimus muttered quietly, still annoyed. At first, Optimus was curious about what the chicken wings Festus was talking about, and he was told that there the most famous Wing ever in Menagerie. So... he was excited to try it out, even though he found the name odd.  
He patiently waited, sitting at a table, waiting for Festus to return with the chicken wing. As he waited, he received several stares, he watched people walked by, eyeing on him with a wary eye.

He frown a bit, remembering that he's been asked several times if he was from Atlas. Why though? Why do they ask him that?

His thought was interrupted when a bowl full of Chicken wings was slammed to the table, one or two chicken wings fell off as Optimus blinked in surprise, staring at the Bowl then back to Festus, who was still grinning. A waitress follows Festus with two large beer mug, full with beer and had white foam on the top. Optimus, again, blinked in surprise as he stared at the beer then back to the waitress, who looked at him nervously while placing the mugs at his table.

At first, Optimus shrugged and decided to wing it, enjoying the flavor of the dressing mixed with the chicken wing, but after a while... he felt his mouth burning. After his finishing his third chicken wing, his whole mouth felt like it was burning with acid, and the feeling was very unpleasant. Optimus had to eat before he eats his fourth as he gulped down his first beer mug. He slams his clear mug at the table and ready to shot a menacing glare to Festus, only blinked in surprise when he was crowded with Faunus around him, gawking him, muttering to each other 'how he ate three chicken wings without screaming' or 'throwing up'. He also heard other bidding each other on whether or not he would finish eating all the chicken wings.

He spotted Festus with a handful of... cards? Why are most of the Faunus around him handing those cards over to Festus? And then he realizes... Festus his betting on him.

Optimus eyes twitches, annoyed... very annoyed. Optimus had the right mind to get up and dragged Festus out and have a good personal talk with him. But it would be proven difficult than he thought.

Festus burst out chanting his name, creating a reaction as others begin to follow, and Optimus finding himself stuck while being chanted 'Beat the wing! Beat the wing', Optimus sigh as he reached for his fourth chicken wing. At least the people here aren't afraid of him anymore.

He finished the fourth and start with the fifth.

Now the sixth, his mouth burning.

Now the eight, the Faunus cheering.

Now the ninth, Optimus corner eyes tearing down his cheek.

And now... the tenth! Optimus finished his last chicken wing. He sighs in relief as he cleans his mouth with a napkin while listening to the crowd cheering his name, he couldn't help but smile as Optimus looked down to his plate, finished eating all those chicken wings that burn his mouth like acid. He had to admit It was kind of fun and hopefully... he will never do it again.

Before Optimus could stand up, another plate of the Suicide Chicken Wings slammed at his table, receiving a large gasp from the crowd as Optimus Prime stare at the fresh plate of chicken wings in horror. He looked up to see Festus grinning ear to ear like an idiot. And... you know the rest.

Optimus groan from the memory, flinching after touching his lips, "It still stings... Why did I agree to do this?" he pulls out cards or what he heard people called 'Liens' that he had won.

"So this is this world currency... odd," he said as he examined it, this looks way different than earth money... or rather the U.S.A. currency. This 'lien' looks more like credit cards then paper money, "No matter," he put away the 400 liens back in his pocket and mentally note to himself to learn the values if these cards.

The two walked by a donut shop when Optimus stopped when he picked up a another pleasant scent. It was different than the cheesesteak, and it was definitely different than those Spicy Suicide Chicken Wing. Bye Primus, for just smelling those wing... just burn his nostril. No, this aroma smells different, it smell doughy and sweet. When Festus saw the expression Optimus was giving he asked if he had ever eaten a donut before which Optimus simply replied no.

Festus didn't know what to say after that, meeting someone with incredible strength and skill and haven't eaten anything so simple like a donut, it doesn't sound right. He wanted to ask a couple of more question but he decided to keep it to himself until Optimus feels comfortable to talk about his past. And besides he didn't want to bother the young Prime whom seems to enjoy munching a donut.

"So correct me if I'm wrong," Optimus said as he took a bite out of a chocolate glaze donut that Festus bought him, " The reason to which why I must keep my helmet on is because I resemble to someone known as a Schnee who own the _Schnee Dust Company _which is also known as the SDC and it is one of the largest producers, and exporters of Dust in the world, and not to mention very powerful association" Optimus paused as he took another bite of his donut, he continued, "and the man who inherit the Company is Jacques Schnee."

"Yup"

"And under his leadership, the Schnee Dust Company's made a huge profit by the use of cheap labor, allowing Faunus to work in a dangerous working conditions, possible monopolies, and having shady, discreditable, and dishonorable business partners?"

"Uhhhh… ya?"

"And now Faunus are facing discrimination from human because their... Faunus?"

"Well, that's one of the reason and discrimination isn't the only thin' we suffer from... we Faunus are victim of abuse, harassment, violence, sexual assault, rape, murder, I could go on and on and on."

"I see," Optimus said with his eyes narrowed, rather dangerously "Have there been a civil war?"

"Umm, ya but that was years before that, ya really ain't from around here are ya?"

"No, as I said before I'm not from the four kingdoms," Optimus stated, he quickly changes the subject, not wanting to answer any question about where's he from, "Festus, I must asked, do you believe the people here would physically harm me because of my... resemblance to a Schnee?"

"What? No!... Not all of them," Festus chuckles nervously before clearing his throat and asked, "Have ya heard of the White Fangs?"

Festus received a deadpan look from Optimus, "Okay, stupid question. Hmm... How should I explain this?" he said as he put up his thinking pose. "Alright, The war ya asked is called the Faunus Rights Revolution which also referred to as the Faunus War and it wuz a revolution staged by the Faunus in retaliation 'gainst Humans tryin' to centralize our species in Menagerie. As a result of winnin' the war, Faunus are now allowed to live in the four Kingdoms. Got that?"

"Yes"

"Good, now after that war an organization called the White Fang wuz initially a peaceful activist organization created to improve relations between Humans and Faunus, and improve the civil rights. And guess who wuz the Leader."

"..." Optimus gave him a Blank expression.

"Okay! Okay, I get it, I get it. Ya aren't from around here?" Festus cried out sarcastically, " And I said guessed."

"How am I suppose to know who the leader is when I have no intimate knowledge of this Land and the History it holds."

"..."

"..."

"... As I wuz saying," Festus begin, " The former Leader wuz Gherha Belladonna."

"Gherha Belladonna, Gherha?" Optimus repeated, "Is he the same one that orders you to find the boy?"

"Yep! The same one." Festus grinned, "He's also the Chieftain leader of Menagerie!"

Optimus blinked in surprise, impress.

"Anyway he leaded the organization and work very hard with nothin' but sweat, pain, and blood. He tried his best to show that Humans and Faunus could live in peace and uhhh…" Festus paused in thought, trying to find a word to finish the his sentence.

"... Harmony?" Optimus asked with a raised brow

"That word sounds girlish if ya asked me," Festus said with a sour expression, "Theirs another word I prefer to use but I forgot what wuz it."

"...Unity?"

"Ha! That It!" Festus shout as he snapped his fingers, "It's Unity! Haha! What I tell ya, this head is as solid as a rock," He expressed while tapping his head, "It one of the perks of bein' a Faunus, we never forget."

Optimus has not commented, blinking once or twice has he stared at his companion, Festus noticed it and quickly added, "And also it runs in the Haggens family!" Festus smirked while Optimus simply stared at him with utter silence.

Festus coughed, "Anyway the White Fang did everythin' in the book, nonviolent political protests, mass rallies, boycotting organization that discriminates against Faunus..."

Optimus had a concern look in his face as he watches Festus trembling a bit while his fists tighten together that made his knuckles white.

"But after all of that humans refuse to see us as equal," Festus scowled.

"Festus?"

"Do ya know what it's like?" Festus turned to Optimus, he spat, "It was not fun I tell ya that. We did nothin' but protest peacefully... want nothin' but to be treated as equal and to live peacefully, never harmed a soul. But Human refuse the idea, they view us as animals that need to be caged. They assaulted us, abuse us, curse us, torture us, and for what? Because of our Animal traits?"

Optimus remained silence as he stared at Festus, then looked down. He felt sympathy for him and many others who have suffered greatly. He also felt angry for the human in this world for treating them badly and not allowing to treat the Faunus as equals, this is all similar from what he had face in Cybertron. And he doesn't like it.

Optimus narrowed his eyes, if he's going to stay in this world, he's going to need to change it, It will take time but he's could be patient... very patient. He did wait for the war to be over, millions of years is how long he waited and now it is over. If he can wait that long he can certainly wait now.

"Er- sorry 'bout that Optimus," The young Prime look back at Festus who's rubbing his neck and gave a sheepish smile, "Didn't mean to act that way, I'm just frustrated that's all."

Optimus gave him a sympathetic smile, "It's quite alright Festus, I'm sorry you had to suffer that way."

"Eh, it wasn't ya who done it," Festus shrugged, "Besides I'm used to it or rather we used to it."

"Regardless of whether you used to it or not. Nobody should have ever suffered such way or in anyway Festus... And in time, I believe you and all will accomplish in what was the very first foundation of the White Fang... to fight for peace and equality... it is a noble fight... and I do not know when but I can identify at the end, peace and equality will prevail and you and all will enjoy the peace you long for." Optimus spoke softly, yet his voice trace with seriousness, a small smile grow on his face, "After all, _freedom is the right of all sentient beings_."

Festus gave a surprise looked, finding new respect for the Prime, laughing, "Hehe, By golly! Ya almost sound like Gherha!"

"... Thank you?" Optimus said puzzling, Festus laughed as he swung his arm around Optimus' neck. Optimus nearly stumbled on his feet as Festus pull him to walk.

...

"So were you a member of the White Fang." Optimus asked curiously

"I wuz, not anymore."

Optimus blinked in confusion "Why is that? You said that the White Fang is a peaceful organization."

"Wuz a peaceful organization," Festus smiled sheepishly, "I forgot to 'xplain the other part. Ahem. Gherha believed that their wuz a peaceful way to earn equality. But after that fails, he stepped down his leadership for some reason, and the next successor is a hot tiger Faunus name Sienna Khan."

"...Hot?"

"E-yup!"

"... I fail to understand...why is she hot?"

Festus gasped while planting his hand in his chest as if he was having a heart attack, "Why do ya mean why she hot! Have ya seen her! She gorgeous!"

"...Festus, must I need to remind you again that I'm not from around here or from four kingdoms?" Optimus responded while crossing his arms and a raised an eyebrow, "You should have remember that by now."

"Well of course I remember!" Festus retorted back, "I'm just havin' a hard time undertandin' ya."

"What's so hard to understand? All I asked why she's hot and you take it as if there was a situation." Optimus asked with a confuse expression on his face, "But seeing you to say that she is 'gorgeous' do you not mean that she is attractive?"

Festus remained silence and stared at Optimus, studying his face to see if was some sort of a joke but found nothing, he let out a tired sigh and said, "Ya know what? Forget it. Ya obviously aren't like a normal teenage boy."

"... I'll take that as a complement."

"Hehe," Festus chuckled a bit, "Let's get to the topic shall we?" he said as they continued walking.

"So now that spicy tiger became the next high leader, her belief were... different than Gherha," Festus paused for a second then continued, "So they took a new direction, and the White Fang evolved to violent and more aggressive behavior."

Optimus eyes widen in realization, this is all similar to his story. Not close but... similar.

"Just seeing ya with that expression makes me think ya get the idea, am I right?" Festus Asked.

"Y-yes," Optimus stammered

"... Ya alright Optimus? Ya seem a bit pale." Festus asked in concern.

"I'm fine Festus, Thank you for your concern," Optimus answered, the color of his face went back to normal.

Festus stared at him for a few second then shrugged, "Anyway ya get the idea, The White Fang is no longer a peaceful organization like it wuz before! Now its a terrorist organization, so ya can imagen how much were hated now."

Festus sigh, " We pretty much made a lot of enemies... human governments, militaries, schools, Huntsmen,... the_ Schnee Dust Company_...ya. But hey, a least were treated as equal now."

Optimus stared at him a bit than says, "But Faunus are treated equal by fear, not by respect."

Festus gave a surprise looked then smile sadly, "Yeah," he sighs, "It's sad to see a peaceful group turn violent, few of us left but the rest remained."

Optimus place his hand on Festus shoulder, comforting him, "I'm sorry Festus, I know it must be hard for you."

Festus chuckled lightly, wanting to rough up Optimus hair a bit but remembered that he's wearing a helmet, so he wraps his arm around Optimus shoulders instead. "Ya know, I'm starting to like ya more and more, ya may be a bit strange for a human but I can tell who's the bad apple. And certainly ya aren't a bad apple."

"... That's... good?"

"Haha! it is," Festus smirked, "So... Anyway, this continent, _Menagerie, _is the home to every Faunus... there are a few human that live here but we don't mind that." Festus smirk dropped and whispered, _"But there also spies sent by the Fangs, they come every now and then and If they find out that there's a Schnee around here... things won't be pretty."_

_"But I'm not a Schnee," _Optimus whispered back

_"I know that but they don't know that," _Festus respond through a whisper, he continued back in is regular voice, "That why we must see Gherha, so he can help ya ta leave Menagerie into whatever ya want ta go."

"... what if I don want to leave?"

"Well that will just make things complicated for ya," Festus said as a smirk beginning to grow on his face, "but I don't mind ya stayin' here... say have ya ever been fishing?"

Optimus answer by shaking his head sideways.

"Well look at this," Festus pulls out a small black rectangular object out of his pocket, Optimus thought it was communication devices like a iPhone or a smartphone that he seen on Earth. He immediately jump back in surprise when Festus device shot out a hologram form into the air.

"Whoops, sorry 'bout that Optimus, now umm... Oh! there it is, look." Festus hologram device seem to show a projection of a map. "Now this is the continent of Menagerie and this is Kuo Kuana," Festus pointed at

Optimus was shocked even though he didn't express it,_ "It appears that this world technology is more advanced than the one from Earth,"_ he thought to himself, he was clearly impressed even though it was just one device, and he was quite excited to see what this world have to offer. If this World device process the ability to create a hologram with that small device, that got him to wonder just how advance their technology is, hopefully its not advanced as Cybertron.

"Now that river right there as one of the best and biggest catfish and carps in all over Remnant! I caught a carp this big last week," Festus said as he shot out his arms showing the length of the fish he caught.

Optimus, however, is ignore everything of what Festus said, not to disrespect him but he notices something wrong with the map. Something that worries him.

"Festus... is that the border wall we just entered through," Optimus asked while pointing to the map.

"Huh?" Festus track down to where Optimus was pointing at, "Yeah?"

"... Why is the border wall covering only that area of this town?" Optimus asked in concern, "While the rest is open."

"Umm... Budget problem?" Festus said uncertain

Optimus raised a brow, "Budget problems?"

"I think," Festus smiled sheepishly as he scratch his neck from his back

"... forgive me Festus, but I very much doubt that is the problem," Optimus turn back to the map, "How long ago was the wall built?"

"Months ago... I think." Festus chuckled nervously, Optimus eyes at him.

"... You don't know?"

"Well, of course, I know! I'm just... don't know the exact date that all," Festus grumble, quietly "And been travelin' doesn't help much."

Optimus hummed, "Let me see the map." Festus comply as Optimus took a long look at the map.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, where that wall located at is where most Grimm are seen... is that correct?"

"Ya,"

"Then," Optimus pointed the several areas on the map, "the rest of the borderline is unprotected... those that mean no Grimm enter from there?"

"Well... not exactly," Festus admitted, "Grimm has been spotted basically everywhere... includin' the ocean!"

Optimus exhale the air he breathes in, watching and listening from what Festus is saying, "But most of the Grimm usually go through the wall."

_'I wonder why,'_ Optimus thought questionably, _'What attracts Grimm to come to that certain area?'_ He gasped, turning to Goat Faunus, "Festus, the Grimm that... that lead to the boy's death... how many lives has it killed other than him and his parents?"

"Umm," Festus voice trail off, scratching his head, "None, I reckon."

"... None?" Optimus choked in disbelief, after spending some time in the forest, and by the looks of it... Grimms doesn't seem to leave the job half-way. From his view, Grimms are vigorously energetic that display a very aggressive, combative attitude. He doesn't know how many types of species of Grimm are in this world but after encountering three: Beowolf, Ursa, and... whatever the big cat is named. They all carry the same primary intention..._ To Seek and Destroy._

He should know; after pulling or cutting off some limb, the _Grimm consciously continue to fight with nothing but a killing intent_. Meaning if he would die... the Grimm would go on killing... humans and/or Faunus. As for Animals... he wasn't so sure. Festus mule doesn't seem to be fazed about it... So much to learn!

"Umm... I think there wuz," Festus said with a nod, "If I can recall Gherha mention, several Huntsmen and Guards were hurt fighting the Big Grimm."

Optimus couldn't figure it out, the Grimm... left? Was it injured? That doesn't sound right, "Are there any critical injury?"

"Well," Festus scratched his head, "I think ya should asked Gherha that."

"If that's the case then I must see him immediately," Optimus announced stoically, as he turned and walked away, Festus quickly followed by his side, "Festus, I must ask... how bad are the Grimm actively hostility levels?"

"Well, I guess ya can say bad enough," Festus replied, " I reckon worse than years ago."

"I see," Optimus said stoically, "If dealing with Grimms proof to be somewhat a problematic situation, do you not have Huntsmen you speak of?"

"We do have some Huntsmen, but most them are no good, double-crosser, scallywag, lazy human!"

Optimus paused from his walk as he turns to face Festus with interest, "Human?"

"Ya!" Festus grumbled hotly, "We sent someone from our community to the four Kingdoms and asked for help! Atlas, obviously, refuses!"

Optimus frown... rather darkly, "... And what of the others?"

"Well ya can say that we're so darn lucky that they came over to help," Festus said, his expression sadden, "Not many came back though."

Optimus frown dissolved, his gaze shifted, "What?"

Festus paused before explaining, "Ya can say several huntsmen and huntresses came from the other three kingdoms... Vale, Vacuo, and Mistral. They began years ago, fighting off those buzzards just ta keep up safe. The White Fang left Menagerie to the four kingdoms so they couldn't help much. Now Huntsmen came, humans and Faunus," Festus laughs slightly, "there have been a few fights between them, but Ol' Gherha took care all that."

Optimus stood quietly, his gaze staring at Festus, blinking as he listens to the story.

"But after all the fighting and stuff they really helped out a lot! Not only do they fight Grimm off or helping ta protect farms and people homes and stuff. They also help to expand our territory! Kuo Kuana has been growin' bigger and bigger during those years," Festus sigh sadly, "The wall wuz built there because before there wuz a rampage of Grimm that wiped outbuildin'... not ta mention ma shelter," Festus grumble quietly, Optimus blinked in confusion, "The Huntsmen all fought and won, but not many returns home... after that nobody was darn brave enough ta come and fight... Ol' Sienna and the White Fang came back with dust, equipment, food, and materials ta help rebuild what wuz broken. And the wall wuz a project that wuz created ta protect us... but after that, no huntsmen want ta work anymore... not for a Faunus anyway"

Festus wheezed, "Well Golly Bill, that wuz the longest explanation I ever said, how bout we go ta the Long Branch and bye a drink Optimus?... Optimus?...Optimus!"

"Huh, what?" Optimus dazed out, rubbing his eye, "Forgive me Festus, my mind drifted,"

"Now don't tell me ya gonna start crying now," Festus joked playfully

_"Cry? Can I cry?"_ No I'm- I'm just... troubled after hearing your story," Optimus side-glance, "It pains me to hear how much this town... the people have to suffer from the past."

Festus smile gratefully while patting Optimus shoulders, "Now don't let it go ta ya head Optimus, everything is fine now."

Optimus remain stoic before asking, "What's of the other huntsmen you speak of?"

"Huh?" Festus question before snapping his finger of realization, scoffed, "Ah, why those no good desperados! They came in a little while ago in a group, they call themselves... I can't recall their name, but I tell ya that they are cheatin', drunkers, abuser, no good Huntsman!"

Festus fumed caused Optimus to tilt his head in confusion. His confusion increase when Festus began to laugh, "One of the desperado starten ta flirt Gherha wife, Kali! Haha, and Gherha gave him the best whopping I have ever saw!" Festus said as he wipe off a tear,

Optimus blinked in confusement _"Flirt?"_ Optimus was about to ask what flirt but decided to just remain silent.

"Haha! I tell ya it almost kill ma" Festus remain silence for a few second then burst out in Laughter, "PFFFFTTT! HAHAHAHAHA!," Festus laughed so hard he fell on his back clutching is stomach, launching a box donut in the air, Optimus immediately snatches the box of donut in mid-air before it could fall in the ground, Optimus sigh in relief for save his heavenly treats from the forbidden ground as he took another donut, eating it pleasantly as he stared at the laughing Goat Faunus. He look around and notice several Faunus staring at them weirdly.

"... Festus?" Optimus called but only receive more laughter from the Horned Man, _'There is so much to learn from this world, after all I see... all I heard... it troubles me greatly. The Grimms… where did they come from? And the conflict between Man and Faunus... The four Kingdoms...what kind of government do they regulate?' _Optimus eyes narrowed darkly, his electrical blue began to glow _'And more importantly... why did Atlas refuse to help?' _the glow of his eyes abated for being stared at, he frown as he watched the people of this land are staring at him. While they should be staring at Festus who is uncontrollably laughing in the ground, there not. There staring at him._'There debating whether I truly am a Faunus. If I was to take off my helmet... their view will be modify.' _His thoughts deepen, _'But if I'm truly a Faunus, why are they afraid of me? They don't now the color of my hair, so what do they fear?... I failed to asked Festus why do they believe I'm from Atlas?'_

* * *

**[Flashback]**

"Is he a Human?"

"No, I can sense that he's a Faunus, he just might be hiding his Faunus Trait underneath his Helmet."

_"What?" _Optimus mentally question the man declaration, _"He can sense that I'm a Faunus?" _ the subject of him being a Faunus is peculiar, and there is must be an error to that. While he may be a cybertronian before all of this, he is reborn 'in his belief' as a _human_, and he has no Faunus trait in his body... that he knows of. But that's all irrelevant to the question he asks to himself; he wants to understand how can the man sense that he's a Faunus? What is a Faunus to begin with, he lacks the information about it... Correction... They. Can a Faunus mean more than just having an animal trait in the human body?

"I doubt it, the armor he's wearing must have come from Atlas. No Faunus would be able to afford such highly advance armor... or weapon for that matter."

"He's right, his weapon are beyond anything I've seen, he must be using pure High quality dust if he was able to penetrate through the Ursa armor. It's powerful, and Atlas would not allow any Faunus to carry weapon with that kind of Power. It's Highly Restricted."

**[Flashback End]**

* * *

Optimus slightly gasp for realizing why the Faunus are eyeing him cautiously, Atlas is known for carrying the largest producers of dust and technology than any other kingdoms, not to mention a very powerful military organization... from what he heard of. And they believe that whether he's or his armor are from Atlas. _'Just how advance?' _Optimus thought to himself, he notices before entering this place, the lack of technology. The only thing that advances... advancer than earth... is the communication devices or... their phone. And if Atlas is truly advance as they say... just how advanced? Hopefully... not as advance as Cybertron.

But besides that, the people... they actually believe he's Faunus, which he really isn't. He doesn't consist of having any extra limbs in his body... that he knows of. '_Am I really am a Faunus? _Optimus question to himself, he already knows that he's no ordinary human being, he froze, _'Is... Is it possible that I s-'_

"Ahh~" Optimus turn to see Festus slowly getting up with a smirk on his face, "Now does memory will be cherished forever." he chuckled happily before noticing something, "Oh look, there's Gherha house," Festus pointed at the large house that seem to be the middle around other houses.

"Wow," Optimus simply said with a smile on his face, "That's certainly is impressive."

"E-yup, so let's git goin' and-" Festus paused as he spotted a certain black short hair cat Faunus up head, " Before we do, their someone I want ya ta meet, come on." Festus said as he drags Optimus again by the arm.

* * *

**Sorry guys, been busy with school.**

**I want to point out something.**

**First, Thank you all for your review and support**

**Second, I don't want you all to think I'm just coping the story **RWBY: Prime Huntsman by SilverXScythe66

**I Will make this story very different than his. And it will be different!**

**Third, I asked **What name should Optimus prime call himself in Remnant

**But why Jack Pax? Optimus Prime and Orion Pax might fit in Remnant even though people would think Optimus Prime is a little strange. **

**But the reason why I add Jack Pax is because I think Optimus would want to be name as a human, not a cybertronian. **

**Like ** KtyouVsWriting **d****id in his stories. But why jack? I think you could figure that out.**

**Fourth, I been thinking... If Jack Pax wins the vote... what if I replace Jaune Arc from Team JPNR with Jack Pax? What do ya think? Optimus would be the new Jaune! He would be Awesome, Strong, loyal, brave, and very Dense and obvious when it comes to romance. HUH~ :-) Would you think.**

**So tell me what you think. OH! If you wondering who's Gherha… it's Ghira.**

**… Have you all notice that their rarely any Huntsmen that are Faunus?**

* * *

What name should Optimus prime call himself in Remnant: polls

Optimus Prime: 14

Orion Pax:14

Jack Pax: 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Vote Now!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leave a Review,

click Favorite and Follow


End file.
